


Derengés

by missneuroticS



Category: Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Denial of Feelings, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Heroin, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneuroticS/pseuds/missneuroticS
Summary: A hajnal hideg és reménytelen. Egyedül az emlékek fűtenek kicsit azokból az időkből, mikor minden talán jobb volt. Az út persze akkor is a sötétségbe vezetett, de mégis más volt valahogy.





	1. Elfáradt remények

Ázott tollú madarak húzták össze magukat az elhagyatott környék kies épületeinek ablakmélyedéseiben. Az utcán lévő lámpák egyszerre aludtak ki és a hideg szürkeség rögtön szemmel láthatóbb lett. Láthatóbb és sokkal nyomasztóbb.  
John tudta, reggel hat óra. Fázósan zsebre dugta a kezeit, mert a hajnal átkozottul csípős volt. Kimerültnek érezte magát és egy kicsit másnaposnak, néha tompa szédülés vette uralma alá. Egész éjjel egy lepusztult kocsmában ültek és ő igyekezett meggyőzni Sidet, először, hogy ne lője be magát, majd arról, hogy menjenek már el onnan. Végül, miután nem járt sikerrel egyik kérése sem, hagyta hogy Sid azt csináljon amit akar, ő pedig megivott jó pár pohárral. Aztán csak ült, fejét az asztalra hajtva és lehunyt szemei mögött felrémlett, hogy mennyi mindent csinálhatna, ha éppen nem Sid ostobaságaival törődne, maga sem tudja mi okból. Semmi sem tartotta vissza, hogy elmenjen, hogy magára hagyja Sidet, de mégsem tette, inkább vele maradt és végignézte, ahogy remeg a szer utáni vágytól, ahogy minden szava üres ígéret és amikor végre beszúrja magának a heroint, azzal elvágja az utolsó szálat ami a külvilághoz köti. John tanúja volt ennek most sem először és nem is utoljára.  
Egy templom harangját vélte hallani és néhány autó zaját. Lassan és homályosan újra indult az élet.   
\- Mikor jön a busz ? – hallatszott a háta mögött egy erőtlen hang.  
John hátrapillantott, a mögötte lévő padra, ahol Sid feküd és egyáltalán nem festett jól. Sőt… Halott sápadt volt, a szemei alatt sötét karikákkal. Egész testében erősen reszketett, ugyanakkor folyt róla a veríték. Néha megpróbált felülni, de nem igazán ment neki, csak hevert ott levegő után kapkodva, a szájából folyamatosan csorgott valami fehér váladék. Szánalmas volt és undorító, John mégis sajnálta.  
\- Nem tudom, de remélem hamarosan. – válaszolta kurtán és hátat fordított Sidnek.   
\- John…- szólalt meg a fiú ismét.  
\- Mit akarsz ? – kérdezett vissza türelmetlenül John, majd újból hátranézett.  
\- Segíts rajtam ! – nyögte Sid és John sejtette, hogy mire gondol.   
Dacosan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nincs pénzem ! De ha lenne, sem adnék !  
Sid arcára döbbenet költözött.  
\- Miért nem ?! – kérdezte alig hallhatóan.  
\- Még kérdezed ?! A-tól Z-ig produkálod az elvonási tüneteket. Neked nem újabb adag kell a heroinból, hanem be kell ezt fejezned. Ha élni akarsz…- válaszolta John higgadtságot erőltetve magára.   
Sid szemei beletörődve lecsukódtak, aztán pár másodperccel később ismét felnyíltak. Felsóhajtott és nyugtalanul mozgolódott a padon, a testén apró rángások futottak végig.  
\- Nem fogom kibírni…- lehelte reményvesztetten, majd köhögni kezdett, ami öklendezésbe torkollott, de mivel nem tudott felülni, csak összehányta magát. Suta mozdulatokkal törölgette az arcát kabátja ujjával, aztán ismét csak feküdt, mint egy darab fa.  
John szánakozva nézte és azt gondolta, milyen nyomorult. Odamehetett volna, hogy segítsen, de csak állt nem messze tőle, mint akit odaszegeztek és bár nem látszott rajta egyáltalán, de szorította a torkát valami rettegésszerűség.  
Régóta látta Sid egyre nagyobb kábítószerfüggőségét és látta, napról-napra lejjebb csúszni őt. Látta, hogy nyeli el mind jobban a drog mélysége, mint valami feneketlen tó és Sid már nem is igyekezett a ebből az egyértelműen halálba vezető irányból visszafordulni, vagy legalábbis megtorpanni. Csak ment előre rajta, több és több heroint használva, hogy egyáltalán létezni tudjon. A kérdés csak az volt John számára, hogy van e értelme így bármilyen létezésnek, ha ennyi fájdalommal jár.   
\- Mert nem akarod kibírni, csak kábítószert akarsz, mert az könnyebb út. Nem akarsz szenvedni egy talán jobb életért, ezért hát szenvedsz a régiben. – morgott és odasétált a padhoz, a szeme sarkából figyelve Sidet.   
\- Egy hitvány zsákutca vagy. – tette még hozzá dühösen és elnézte a pad mellett árválkodó vékony törzsű fát, ami engedelmesen hajlott meg a télről maradt ránehezedő hó súlya alatt. Valahogy John is ilyesfajta hiábavaló reménytelenséggel fogadta el a helyzet keserűségét. Annyi gondolat kavargott a fejében, minden ilyen együtt töltött, meddő önpusztításba torkolló éjszaka után. Haragudott magára, amiért nem hagyták hidegen Sid cselekedetei és nem tudott érdektelenül szemet hunyni felettük. Megvetette a fiút a gyengesége miatt, ugyanakkor saját maga iránt is gyűlöletet érzett, amiért még asszisztál is ehhez.   
\- Tudom…És nem akarlak téged is bajba sodorni ! – helyeselt Sid akadozó nyelvvel.  
John felháborodva csóválta a fejét.  
\- Kevés vagy ahhoz, hogy bajba juttass Sid! Én nem akarok olyan lenni, mint te és ez az elhatározás pont elég ! Én meg tudom állni, hogy ne váljak ilyenné. Ez förtelmes és én irtózom tőle…- vallotta be és nem volt könnyű palástolni a szavai mögött rejlő mély undort.  
\- Visszataszítónak gondolsz ? – pislogott felé Sid és John jól látta, hogy félig nyitott szemei résén keresztül mereven nézi őt. Alig volt magánál, mindene rázkódott az elvonási tünetek, a delirium küszöbén, az izzadtság nagy cseppekben folyt le a homlokáról, a haja is nyirkos volt, piszkos ruháját hányásfoltok borították. John fejében nem is tudott megfogalmazódni az a kifejezés, amit oda illőnek talált Sid látványára.  
\- Olyan vagy, mint egy drogos és kész. – vonta meg a vállát végül, majd tehetetlenül leült a pad szélére.   
\- Sajnálom. – sóhajtotta Sid.  
\- Tőlem...- bólogatott John flegmán.  
Örült volna, ha Sid csendben marad, mert nem akart beszélgetni, hallgatni szeretett volna és előrébb tolni a perceket, hogy végre maga mögött tudhassa ezt az átkozott hajnalt, de Sid ismét megszólalt.  
\- John, emlékszel arra, amikor együtt voltunk ?   
A szavai alig érthetőek voltak.  
-Tessék ? – kérdezett vissza ingerülten John.  
Sid arcán kába mosoly szaladt át, elhomályosul szemeiben élénk szikrák villantak meg.  
\- Emlékszel, amikor együtt voltunk ? Te és én…– ismételte meg a kérdést.  
John meglepve pislogott maga elé, forróságot érzett az arcán és hogy a szíve mintha a torkáig ugrott volna fel. Egyik keze kabátja zsebébe kúszott, cigarettát keresve, de a zseb üres volt. Hosszú éjjel állt mögötte és ő minden szálat elszívott már. A megállapítás, valamint Sid kérdése feldühítette. Nem is értette, hogy jutott most Sidnek eszébe ez a dolog, mikor az állapota alapján, nagyjából arra sem emlékezhetett, mi történt egy órával ezelőtt.  
John általában óvakodott az érzésektől, úgy csinált, mint akinek nem is lennének. A világ felé legalább is ezt mutatta. De csak ő tudta magáról, hogy nagyon is képes érezni és a rossz dolgok ugyanúgy fájnak neki, mint bárki másnak. Sidről lerítt, hogy az első perctől kezdve érdeklődik iránta és John akárhogy igyekezett erről nem tudomást venni, mindinkább kíváncsivá tette, kettős érzelmekkel töltötte el. Nyilvánvaló volt a számára, hogy az egyetlen megoldás az lenne, ha elkerülné Sidet, de szembeszállva a józan ész érveivel, mégsem így cselekedett.   
Hát igen…nem is volt annyira régen az az idétlen összejövetel, ahol nem érdekelte semmi, nem hallotta a körülötte lévő hangzavart, a zene üvöltését, csak ült a kanapén és ivott, miközben szüntelenül azt figyelte, Sid hol van és mit csinál. Emésztette a féltékenység, főleg, mikor nőkkel látta beszélgetni. És ez már egy ideje így volt. John úgy vélte, hogy beteg a gondolkodása, amiért így érez, de nem tudott mit tenni, azonkívül hogy utálja magát ezért. Mindene forró volt kívül-belül, a haragja egyre csak nőtt és feszülten szorongatta a kezében lévő whiskys üveget. Majd amikor már nem bírta tovább, váratlanul felpattant és ott hagyta a helyszínt. Káromkodva ment végig az éjszakai utcákon. A kinti hideg szél jólesően hűsítette indulattól izzadt homlokát.   
Valamivel később Sid megjelent nála és John akkor már nem tudta leplezni, hogy dühös.  
\- Mi a francot akarsz? – kiabált Sidre remegő hangon.  
\- Miért hagytál ott ? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Sid, kitartóan Johnt fürkészve, ezzel még nagyobb haragot gerjesztett Johnban.  
\- Azért mert olyan kedvem volt ! Eredj vissza a haszontalan ribancokhoz és hagyj engem végre békén ! – John erőszakosan megragadta Sid kabátját, hogy kilökdösse az ajtón. Ekkor azonban találkozott tekintete Sid csillogó, barna szemeivel. Amikben látta, a fel nem tett kérdéseket, megilletődöttséget, a zavarodottságot, arcán a sokféle érzelmet.   
John akárhogy is küzdött ellene, de szépnek tartotta őt. Vonzónak gondolta a naivitását, a gyerekességét, az egyszerű és őszinte mosolyát, a néha terhes ragaszkodását, a herointól sebesre szurkált karjait, a lázadás lángját, ami ott égett benne ezer fokon. Nagyjából mindent és ez félelmet keltett benne.  
John torka összeszűkült, a szava elakadt és ujjai erőtlenül engedték el Sid kabátjának szegélyét. Csak nézte a fiút kifulladva és csapongtak a gondolatai.  
\- Haragszol rám ? – érdeklődött Sid csendesen.  
\- Csak magamra haragudhatok, amiért hagyom, hogy ez történjen velem. – felelte John bosszúsan.  
\- Mi történik veled ? – Sid nem értette, John pedig nem akarta elmagyarázni, ezért csak a nyitott ajtóra mutatott.  
\- Menj most el Sid. - suttogta, de a fiú nem mozdult.  
\- Veled szeretnék maradni John. – jelentette ki hajthatatlanul.  
\- Jól megvagy nélkülem és nekem is jobb, ha nem vagy velem. – sóhajtott John megtörten.  
\- Ne küldj el, kérlek. – Sid hangja ugyanolyan esdeklő volt, mint Johné, ahogy próbálta rávenni Sidet a távozásra, eredménytelenül.  
\- Rohadt életbe…- vont vállat John és megadta magát, majd amikor a másik félszegen beljebb lépett a lakásba, haragosan becsapta mögötte az ajtót.  
\- Isten hozott nálam Sidney ! – gúnyolódott.  
\- Olyan furán viselkedsz John…- jelentette ki Sid, összerezzenve a váratlan zajtól.  
John az ágyához sétált és leült a szélére.  
\- Úgy véled ? Hát én már csak ilyen vagyok, szokj hozzá, vagy tudod merre a kijárat. – dühöngött.  
\- Nem rossz értelemben mondtam. – szabadkozott gyorsan Sid és egy pillanatra elpirult az arca, miközben zavartan pillantott körbe a szobában, John pedig rágyújtott, majd az éjjeliszekrényről magához vette a reggel ott felejtett italos üveget.  
\- Ha inni akarsz, szolgáld ki magad, az asztalon még hagytam némi sört. – vetette oda Sidnek fagyosan. Sid pedig engedelmesen ballagott az asztalhoz és elvett onnan egy üveg már felbontott sört. Beleivott és elbámult az üveg felett, egyenesen John irányába.  
\- Na, jól szórakozol ? Nincs kedved esetleg mégiscsak lelépni innen ? – mordult rá John, amikor idegesíteni kezdték a pillantások.  
Sid megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nekem jó itt veled John…  
\- Hát pedig én rém unalmas vagyok és nem nevetgélek úgy, mint azok a kurvák, akikkel egész este az idődet töltötted ! – vágott a szavába a cigaretta füstöt kifújva John.  
Sid nem igazán tudta követni a mondanivalóját.  
\- Téged az zavar, hogy ha nőkkel beszélgetek ? – kérdezte mély meglepődéssel.  
John dühbe gurult, amiért így átlátta a valóságot, szerette volna, ha Sid sokkal ostobább és ő nem szorul magyarázkodásra.  
\- Te zavarsz ! Minden tekintetben és maradjunk ennyiben! – förmedt a fiúra.   
Sid láthatóan nem tudott mit kezdeni a szituációval, csak pislogott és arcán egyszerre tűnt fel az álmélkodás és valami gátlásos mosoly féleség.  
-John…- kezdett volna bele egészen ismeretlen hangon, de John belé fojtotta a szót.  
\- Maradj már csendben ! – majd lefeküdt az ágyra és elfordult a fal felé. Csak hallgatott, közben dacosan szívta cigarettáját.  
Sid megtette amit kért, nem mondott semmit sem jó darabig, John pedig gondolataiba mélyedve feküdt az ágyán. A cigaretta végig égett az ujjai között, mire feleszmélt már csak merő hamuból állt. Bosszús sóhajtással nyomta el a csikket a párnára helyezett hamutálban. Aztán óvatosan hátrasandított és látta, hogy Sid még mindig az ablaknál állva néz ki az utcára. Pedig remélte, hogy már nem lesz ott, hogy megunja az egyhangú némaságot és elmegy. De tévedett, Sid kitartóbb volt, mint hitte.   
\- Mi a francot nézel odakint ? Vaksötét van…- törte meg a hallgatást méltatlankodva John.  
Sid vállat vont.  
\- A vaksötétet…  
John egy másodpercre elmosolyodott és felült az ágyon.   
\- Ha eleged lett belőle, ide jössz ? – érdeklődött és nem telt bele fél perc, Sid máris ott ült vele szemben az ágyon. John próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni az őt szinte kettészelő pillantásai kereszt tüzét és magára erőltetni a közömbösséget. Talán kifelé mutatva elég jól is ment neki, de belül perzselt és nyugtalanul dübörgött mindene.  
\- Az előbb jól mondtad, tényleg zavar, ha nőkkel, vagy bárki mással beszélgetsz. Ideges leszek és most nyilván azt gondolod, egy önző féreg vagyok, aki belebetegszik, ha nem róla szól minden. De ez más jelentőséggel bír, másról szól…- hadarta el, úgy hogy rá sem nézett Sidre.  
\- Tudom. – helyeselt Sid lelkesen, mire John csak megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Ezt senki sem tudja, csak egyedül én…És nem könnyű…  
Sid maga mellé tette a már szinte üres sörösüveget és ujjai együtt érzően megérintették John kezét.  
\- Nézz rám, itt vagyok veled !   
John megtette, amit kért és egy kis időre ismét elmerült Sid szemeinek zaklatott ragyogásában. Aztán Sid hirtelen közelebb hajolt hozzá és John hallotta, milyen gyorsan veszi a levegőt, látta a szemében a ködös vágyakozást. A gondolatai mintha üvegből lettek volna, úgy törtek szét darabokra. Rögtön észlelte a fények mögött a saját kétségbeesett tehetetlenségét. Elhúzta a kezét Sid tenyerétől.  
\- Igen, ez a baj, hogy itt vagy. Ha most megkérlek, faggatózás helyett magamra hagysz ?! – érdeklődött, ismét megjátszva az érzéketlent.  
Rövid ideig tartó hallgatás volt a reakció, majd Sid felállt az ágyról.  
\- Tudod hol találsz meg…- mondta még, mielőtt elhagyta a szobát.  
John keserű grimaszt vágott.  
\- Gondolom az összejövetelen a kiéhezett kurvák mellett.   
És égette a szomorúság.   
\- A sarki kocsmában. – javította ki megbántódva Sid, majd behúzta maga mögött a lakás ajtaját és John egyedül maradt. De már abban a másodpercben tudta, hogy nem ezt akarta, csak nem volt jobb ötlete. Gyorsan újabb cigarettát vett elő és meggyújtotta. Az idegességtől megfájdult a feje.  
\- Sid…- suttogott maga elé és már ettől is az izgalom jeleit vélte felfedezni magán, amitől kimondottan iszonyodott, de nem tudta befolyásolni.   
\- Egy idióta vagy Sid…- folytatta a hangos merengést cigaretta füstbe burkolózva, amint megjelent gondolataiban a fiú arca.   
A legszebb és legkülönlegesebb idióta a világon…  
\- Francba ! – káromkodott, majd maga sem tudta miért, de hirtelen felpattant és kirohant a fiú után az ajtón.  
\- Várj ! – kiabálta teljes erőből.  
A másik csodálkozva fordult vissza, ahogy John hangját meghallotta. John pedig nem is tudta mit mondjon. Csak állt ott szaporán szívva a cigarettát. Teljesen ostobának érezte magát.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, mi van velem mostanában, minden olyan bonyolult lett, vagyis én teszem azzá. Nem akartam így viselkedni.Tudod…- nyögte ki végül.  
\- Semmi baj…- mondta erre Sid.   
De John tudta, hogy baj van. Vele legalábbis nagyon nagy baj és ötlete sem volt, hogyan tehetné semmissé az érzéseit.


	2. Átkozottul gyönyörű

Pár nap telt el így, kétségek és kusza gondolatok viharában. John nem találkozott Siddel. Bár akart, de meggyőzte magát, a leghelyesebb, ha nem keresi. Mindenféle pótcselekvéssel próbálta kitölteni a hiányát és ez nagyjából a vég nélküli ivás és dohányzás volt, meg a fájó gondolkodás. Aztán egy unalmas estén nem bírt már magával, úgy érezte, a lakás falai rá omlanak, összeszorítják, el kellett onnan mennie. Léptei határozottan vitték egy bizonyos helyig. De ott gondterhelten lecövekelt és percekig csak izgatottan szobrozott a sarkon lévő kocsma üvegajtaja előtt. Csak remélni merte, hogy Sid nem lesz ott, bízott benne, hogy aznapra talált magának más szórakozási lehetőséget.  
A gyomrában mintha kövek lettek volna, a szíve gyorsan vert, leizzadt, amikor benyitott az ajtón és elindult a bárpult felé, kerülgetve az útjában álló embereket. Ahogy meglátta Sidet az egyik bárszéken ülni, hideg bénultság futott rajta végig és érezte az arcába hirtelen áramló vért. Mielőtt sietve visszafordulhatott volna, Sid már észre is vette, így nem tehetett mást, rendelt egy italt, aztán szó nélkül leült Sid mellé és csak nézte őt a szeme sarkából.  
\- Egész éjszaka vártalak. – árulta el Sid gyerekesen pislogva és látszott rajta a csalódás.  
\- Azt hitted lejövök utánad ? – gúnyolódott John, de elkapta a tekintetét Sidről, majd tanácstalanul ült az itala felett.  
\- Jó lett volna, mert egyedül voltam. – mondta halkan Sid.  
\- Na és kit érdekel ? Én is egyedül voltam és mégsem panaszkodom. –vágott vissza John, azt figyelve, hogy a ciklámen és élénk kék neonlámpák színei hogyan tükröződnek vissza Sid kabátjának apró szegecsein. Megszédült a fiú közelségétől és a rettegéstől, hogy nem tudja már kezelni a saját magában kialakult helyzetet.  
\- Ne haragudj. – ingatta a fejét Sid.  
\- Ne haragudj, ne haragudj…Jó ég, torkig vagyok már az örökös nyavalygásoddal ! Különben meg nem tartozol beszámolóval, az sem érdekel, ha akkor visszamentél a kurvák közé és velük fetrengtél. – magyarázta undorral a hangjában John.  
\- Nem rég még azt mondtad, idegesít ha beszélgetek velük. – vágott a szavába Sid.  
\- Jól esett azt hallani, mi ? Élvezted ugye ? Hát vedd tudomásul, hogy nem gondoltam komolyan, akkor este egy szánni való hülye voltam ! – csattant fel John és az pohara után nyúlt.  
Sid arca elkomorult.  
\- Teljesen össze vagy zavarodva. – jegyezte meg és mereven állta John kétkedő pillantását.  
\- Honnan veszel ilyeneket ? – háborgott John bámulva Sidet fagyos kék szemeivel.  
\- Érzem…  
Sid még mindig merően nézte és John azt gondolta, mindent lát, ami a fejében van. A kövek, amiket eddig a gyomrában érzékelt, mintha sziklákká nőttek volna.  
\- Na jó, én nem pazarlom rád az időmet Sid ! – nyögte ki feldühödve és ellenségesen.  
\- Mi baj van John ? Miért vagy velem ilyen ? – kérdezte és gyengéden megragadta John karját, ami teljesen lesokkolta Johnt.  
\- Eressz el, te szemét kis fattyú. – szitkozódott megrökönyödve és utálkozó pillantásokat küldött Sid felé, aki végül elengedte. John viszont ettől nem érezte jobban magát. A düh munkált benne, az elveszettség, ez pedig agresszívvá tette. Felpattant a bárpulttól.  
\- Tehetsz egy szívességet ! – vetette még oda Sidnek, aztán gyors léptekkel elhagyta a kocsmát. Rögtön fázni kezdett, mikor kilépett, áthevült testén keresztül fújt az esti szél. Behúzódott egy sikátorba, hogy meg tudja gyújtani a cigarettáját és már éppen indult volna, mikor meglátta Sidet tétován ácsorogni, majd elindulni az irányába. Nem tudta örüljön e, vagy sem, hogy kijött utána és érdekli mi van vele.  
\- Nem akartalak megbántani. – mentegetőzött Sid.  
\- Nem beszélek veled ! – támadt neki John és el akart slisszolni mellette, de Sid nem mozdult, így ez a szűk hely miatt lehetetlen volt. A testük egymáshoz préselődött és ez zavarba ejtő volt John számára, menekülni szeretett volna, de Sid csak nagyra nyílt szemekkel nézte őt.  
\- Néha közelebb engedsz magadhoz, de általában úgy viselkedsz, mintha nem bírnál. Miért van ez ? – firtatta gyengéd hangon.  
\- Semmi közöd hozzá, menj a dolgodra ! – kiáltotta válasz helyett John.  
\- Tényleg ennyire gyűlölsz ? – kérdezte ismételten Sid.  
John mérgesen az arcába fújta cigarettája füstjét.  
\- Lehetetlennek gondolnád, ha így lenne ?! – érdeklődött provokatívan.  
Sid lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Nem…  
És arrébb állt az útból, hogy John el tudjon menni. De hiába támadt köztük hirtelen egy kis távolság, John nem tett egy lépést sem. Eldobta a félig szívott cigarettát és csak bámult bele Sid kócos, sötét hajába, majd a járdán lévő tócsákban táncoló éjszakai lámpafényekbe. A gondolatai sebesen cikáztak a fejében és tudta, érthetetlenül viselkedett, úgy mint egy őrült. De elég jól játszhatta ezt a szerepet, hiszen Sid azt hitte, nem kedveli. Pedig éppenséggel pont az ellenkezőjét érezte. És legszívesebben elrejtőzött volna ezek elől az érzések elől, de hiába, mert állandóan vele voltak.  
Beletörődve sóhajtott egyet.  
\- Nem gyűlöllek. Csak azt gyűlölöm, hogy nem tudlak gyűlölni. – ismerte el és a hangja kicsit megremegett, ahogy ezt kimondta.  
Sid igencsak megütközött a mondaton. Még a szája is tátva maradt.  
\- Oh…Értem.  
John pedig folytatta. Az igazságtól nehéz izzadtság cseppek jelentek meg a homlokán és kipirult az arca. Talán hallgatnia kellett volna, de mégsem tette.  
\- Gyűlölnöm kellene téged, mert nem szerethetlek ! Számomra nincs középút…  
\- Hogyan segítsek ? – kérdezte Sid és John megértést látott a szemeiben.  
\- Sehogy, hagyj most haza menni és kész. Ez is biztos olyan, mint a megfázás. Majd elmúlik, majd kiheverem. – tárta szét bizonytalanul a kezeit John, aztán szó nélkül elhúzott Sid mellett a keskeny sikátorban.  
\- Nem jössz fel hozzám esetleg ? – kérdezte még Sid ártatlanul.  
John felnevetett magában. Ez lenne a legrosszabb, amit tehetne.  
\- Most biztosan nem ! – utasította el a meghívást.  
\- A közeljövőben valamikor ? – próbálkozott ismét Sid.  
\- Ja, majd a közeljövőben. Valamikor. – legyintett John, aztán még gyorsabbra vette a lépteit, mintha azzal maga mögött tudná hagyni az egészet.  
Azt hitte, az ígéretet csak azért tette, hogy lerázza a másikat, de az után az éjjel után, ismét egyedül maradt. Csak ő, meg a képzelgései. Cseppet sem jó párosítás, ráadásként vegyítve a bezártsággal. John úgy vélte, ennél még az utcán is jobb. Vagy Sidnél. Magának is meglepetést okozva és ellent mondva, szavához híven, egy hideg, magányos éjszaka ott állt a fiú lakásának kopott ajtaja előtt izgalommal és félelemmel telten. Látni akarta Sidet, most már legalább magának be merte ezt vallani.  
\- Erre jártam. – dadogta, amikor Sid ajtót nyitott neki.  
A fiú a meglepetéstől elsápadt, de szívélyesen behívta a kicsi és elég kaotikus lakásba.  
\- Rendet kellett volna raknom…Ha tudom, hogy jössz…- szabadkozott, de John leintette.  
\- Nem érdekel. – morgott és kíváncsian nézegette a polcon lévő személyes holmikat, a lemezeket, a dísztárgyakat. Tekintete elsiklott a falon lévő nagyméretű posztereken, az ágyon szétdobált ruhákon, a káoszon, ami jelenleg az ő lelkét is uralta.  
\- Talán nem is kellene itt lennem. - tette még hozzá félhangosan.  
Sid ránézett és félszegen elmosolyodott.  
\- Örülök, hogy eljöttél John…  
És valódiak voltak a szavai, ezt John is érezte. Figyelte, ahogy kimegy és a konyhából italt, poharakat hoz, amiket lerak az asztalra. De John, ahelyett hogy ivott volna, benyitott a fürdőszobába, hogy elnyomja füstölgő cigarettáját. A gyér világítás nyomasztó hangulatot adott a lepusztult helyiségnek, a padló felismerhetetlen színű volt a piszoktól, a csap idegesítően, szüntelenül csepegett. A kád szélén John megpillantotta az injekciós tűt, ami nem lepte meg, inkább rosszallással töltötte el. És durva emlékek jöttek felszínre benne, mert látta már Sidet a legnagyobb kábulatban ettől a rohadék herointól és az a látvány, több volt, mint rémisztő.  
\- Meg akarsz halni, ugye ? – pislantott Sidre megvetően, aki az ajtóban állva csak megvonta a vállát.  
\- Nem tudom... A csap alatt egy véres penge feküdt, ez már inkább dühítette Johnt. Számára mindig felfoghatatlan volt, miért árt magának Sid ilyen drasztikus módon. Többször kérdezte, de egyszer sem kapott értelmes választ.  
\- Ne mondd, hogy nem fáj, amikor megsebezed magad. – mérgelődött és gyorsan elnyomva a cigarettát, kilépett a fürdőszobából.  
Valójában pont azt feltételezte, hogy a dolgok nem változtak jó irányba és a tippje beigazolódott, minden a régi volt, a maga rettentő, pusztulásba vezető módján.  
\- Szeretem ezt csinálni. – mondta Sid olyan halkan, mintha egy titkot árulna el.  
\- Te szerencsétlen, egyszer majd ez juttat túlvilágra. – jelentette ki John és inkább élve a lehetőséggel, töltött magának egy pohár italt, bár a feje már így is kóválygott, mert az este folyamán elég sok alkoholt fogyasztott.  
\- Szeretem a fájdalmat, az olyat, amit a penge okoz. – jelentette ki Sid, anélkül, hogy John kérdezte volna.  
\- Nem vagy normális. Istenre esküszöm, hogy nem…- sóhajtotta feldúltan John, ahogy leült Sid ágyára és csak szaporán iszogatta az italt.  
Lopva nézte Sid csillogó szemeit, ahogy mellé ülve beszélt a degenerált dolgairól, amit ő egyáltalán nem akart hallani. Az egésztől a hideg futkározott a hátán, túl mocskosnak tartotta, de egyúttal volt benne valami, amitől izgalomba jött és melegség ébredt a gyomrában, mellkasában.  
\- És lehet, hogy én sem vagyok az…- jegyezte még meg, ahogy megállapította magában, hogy nem viszolygás, hanem a felhevültség keríti hatalmába.  
\- Még mindig betegnek gondolod magad miattam ? – kérdezte Sid.  
\- Én akartam, hogy elmúljon, hogy örökre eltűnjön belőlem. Mégsem sikerült ! – rázta meg a fejét John lemondóan.  
\- John…- suttogta Sid és hirtelen mozdulattal Johnhoz hajolt. Olyan gyorsan, hogy mire realizálta a helyzetet, Sid ajka máris ügyetlenül tapadt John szájára. John a bénító rémülettől, elejtette a kezében tartott poharat, ami csörömpöléssel ért földet.  
\- Megőrültél ?! – igyekezett magától el tolni Sidet, ahogy megérezte a fiú nyelvét a szájához érni. De nem ért célt, Sid és a saját ösztönei, az emberi oldala erősebbek voltak. Ha csak néhány másodpercre is, de a nyelvük ügyetlenül találkozott. Johnt körbevette ez a különös érzés, a cigaretta és a tömény alkohol íze a másik ajkáról, a sóhajaik, kettejük forrósága, suta izgatottsága, Sid érintése, a vállainál, a hátánál, az ujjai, amint gyengéden végigsimítanak a testén. A kölcsönös vágyakozás, ami ellen pillanatokig nem tiltakozott. Aztán elszállt a rövid homály és Johnra nehéz súlyként szakadt a valóság terhe, a tény, hogy Sid, meg ő…és hogy ez milyen képtelenség.  
\- Mit csinálsz ? - rivallt rá John tűzvörös arccal. A csendjük darabokra hullott a kiáltásával, de John továbbra sem tudott mit mondani, helyesen reagálni, az ijedt számonkérésen kívül. Csak hallgatta a szíve őrült dobogását, amint majd kiszakítja a mellkasát. Sid is elvörösödött, gyorsan hátrált néhány centit. John felugrott az ágyról. Émelygés tört rá és az előbb átéltek sokkosan vonták maguk alá.  
\- Már régóta akartam ezt…- szólalt meg helyette Sid kapkodva a levegőt.  
John viszont csak lekezelően bólintott.  
\- Akkor remélem most örülsz…- gúnyolódott.  
\- Fontos vagy nekem és nem akarlak elveszíteni. – mondta Sid, mintha nem jutott volna el a tudatáig John heves reakciója.  
\- Neked csak a drog a fontos. – suttogta indulattól vezérelve John.  
\- Nem igaz ! – tiltakozott Sid, de Johnt nem tudta jobb belátásra bírni.  
\- Honnan tudod, hogy én is ezt akarom ? Úgy csinálsz, mintha egy kis cafka lennék, fogod magad és rám mászol ! Vagy azt gondolod, hagyom magam kihasználni ?!– dühöngött.  
\- Én nem…- ellenkezett erőtlenül Sid.  
\- Tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, a szex mindent megold, hogy az a válasz a kérdésekre és elfedi a ronda igazságot. Ostobának gondolsz, befolyásolhatónak, holott nem vagyok az, általában nem, de most más, mert…  
És John itt elhallgatott, a torka kapart, a szíve még mindig nyugtalanul dobogott, az arca a zavartól vérvörösen izzott.  
\- Mert ? – bámult rá Sid.  
John csalódottan csóválta a fejét, remélte, hogy Sid kitalálja, mire gondol, mit akar mondani.  
\- Mert kedvellek. Túlságosan is. – fejezte be végül saját maga a mondatot alig hallhatóan és bár szégyellte az érzelem kinyilvánítást, legbelül megkönnyebbült.  
\- Ez a helyzet és nem tudom, mit csináljak. – és visszaült az ágyra Sid mellé. Arra gondolt, hogy életében nem sok ember volt közel hozzá, de Sidnek ez sikerült. Valahogy, valamiért minden meg volt, ami szikrákat gyújtson benne. Sid egész lénye, az egyszerre nyughatatlan és szelíd, törődésre vágyó személyisége, a kinézete felkavaró hatással volt rá. Sid, aki John számára, a hibáival együtt is tökéletes volt, megőrjítette, összekavarta őt.  
A vallomástól Sid arca naiv és hitetlenkedő mosolyban ragyogott, barna szemei hálásan és boldogan pillantottak Johnra.  
\- Nem tudok ellene tenni. – mondta John, és azt hitte, Sid majd előjön valami nevetséges dologgal, egy butasággal, de tévedett, mert Sid, bár lesokkolódott, nem szólalt meg. Tudta, vannak percek, amikor csak hallgatni a jó.  
\- John…emlékszel ? – Sid rekedten elcsukló hangja vissza rántotta Johnt a jelenbe, ahonnan kis időre kiszakadt és a hajnali hideget sem érezte, mert melegítették az emlékek. Mosolygott, de csak a maga módján.  
Közben a valóság nem lett jobb, Sid még mindig mellette hevert a padon, reszketett és hideg izzadtságban úszott, ha lehet, még rosszabbul nézett ki, mint pár perccel azelőtt. A szomorúsága, a lehangoló látványa jeges kézként markolta John szívét.  
\- Nem akarok emlékezni! – tért ki a válaszadás elől komoran.  
De hiába kívánt magának amnéziát, amitől könnyebb lett volna a helyzete, minden részlet élesen az agyába égett, kitörölhetetlenül, megsemmisíthetetlenül.  
\- Mikor jön már az a nyavalyás busz ?! – morgott, hogy zavarodottságát és tehetetlen félelmét leplezze.  
\- Együtt voltunk…- Sid ábrándosan felsóhajtott és a szemei lassan a szürkés égboltra szegeződtek. John nem tudta mit lát, vagy képzel oda.  
\- Mi nem voltunk együtt. – vágott a szavába, de a másikat nem lehetett leszerelni.  
\- Megcsókoltalak és te visszacsókoltál. – erősködött.  
\- Dehogyis ! – rázta meg a fejét John, de Sid folytatta, bár alig-alig volt eszméleténél.  
\- Tudod, bármit megadnék, ha még egyszer úgy csókolnál, mint akkor. Azt mondtad, kedvelsz. Én pedig boldogságot éreztem, de nem szólaltam meg. Pedig akartam, csak nem voltam elég bátor. El kellett volna mondanom, hogy mennyire szeretlek.  
\- Szeretsz ?! – kérdezte fátyolos és kétkedő hangon John. Nem is emlékezett, kitől hallotta ezt a szót utoljára ilyen biztossággal és őszinteséggel. Valószínűleg csak az anyjától.  
\- Szeretlek és bízom benned. Csak benned. – nyögte fájdalmasan Sid és John úgy vélte, azért van még életben, mert kapaszkodik az általa elképzelt, szépnek tartott dolgokba, mintha azoktól remélne megváltást.  
Sid ismét vadul köhögni kezdett, majd a pad oldalára fordulva hányt, az egész teste belerázkódott. John megkövülten bámulta a sötét, kiút nélkülinek tűnő helyzetet. Üvölteni szeretett volna.  
\- Ne bennem bízz, hanem magadban, hogy képes vagy felállni és kimászni a gödörből. – kérte szelíden és égni kezdett a szeme a könnyektől. Tragikusnak tartotta az egészet. Lehetetlen, hogy Sidnek ne legyen esélye az életre. Miért kell ennek így történnie?  
Sid segélykérően nézett rá, mire John szó nélkül segített neki felülni a padon, aztán egy másodpercre megsimogatta a hátát. Az érintések némileg felrázták a majdnem öntudatlan fiút.  
\- Adnék cigit, de nekem sincs…- motyogta egy perc némaság után és megtörölte a szemét, hogy Sid ne lássa a könnyeit. Hogy semmit se fogjon fel belőle, mennyire megrázza ez Johnt.  
Szegény, nyomorult Sid…  
\- Még mindig kedvelsz, legalább egy kicsit ? – érdeklődött egyáltalán nem oda illően Sid.  
John szemérmesen vállat vont.  
\- Persze. Mondtam már a múltkor, ez nem múlik el egy hamar…  
\- Köszönöm.- rohant át egy hálás árnyék Sid arcán és John nem tudta eldönteni, sírni, vagy mosolyogni fog. Végül nem tette egyiket sem. Összébb húzta magán a kabátot és beharapta az ajkát, hogy ne vacogjon annyira.  
\- Abba szeretném hagyni a drogozást. Komolyan mondom…ha jön a busz, elmegyek a kórházba…- jelentette ki elgyötörten. John pedig csak nézte szótlanul. Nem akarta, de nem volt képes máshova tekinteni. Sid törékeny volt és elveszett. Arcán borús sötétség bujkált, a szája cserepes és vértelen. Mégis olyan átkozottul gyönyörű volt. John nem tudott másra gondolni, máshogy fogalmazni. És főleg nem tudta eloltani az érzelmei lángját. Fogalma sem volt, bízhat e Sid szavaiban, de meg akarta menteni.  
\- Igen, elmész a kórházba és minden rendbe fog jönni, így kell lennie. – mondta, hogy Sidet biztassa és hogy saját magának is erőt adjon a további lépésekhez. Mert az élet heroin nélkül is kemény és bár szívesen vissza forgatta volna az időt, John tudta nem lehetséges, minden csak előre halad. A busz talán nemsokára jön, ők felszállnak rá és folytatják az útjukat tovább. Együtt. Élet és halál gyötrelmes mezsgyéjén.


	3. Gyertya a sötétben

A hajnal didergős volt, John jól emlékezett rá. A napra, mikor Sid majdnem meghalt a padon a buszmegállóban. És az ígéretére, miszerint ha jön a busz, elmegy a kórházba. A busz viszont nem érkezett meg egyhamar. Amire úgy vártak sokat, nagyon sokat késett és mikor mégis megállt előttük, már Sid nem akarta az egészet. John hiába biztatta és biztosította a segítségéről, az ígéret, az is maradt újabb napokig, hetekig. Mígnem Sid túladagolta a heroint és mégiscsak bekerült a kórházba. John tudta, hogy végre megfelelő helyen van, de sokkot kapott, mikor megpillantotta a kórterem szélesre tárt ajtajában. Ha sejtette volna, hogy ez vár rá, messze elfut, nem készült fel erre és a látvány annyira iszonyú volt, hogy rátört a hányinger. Nem is lépett be a kórterembe, megtorpant a küszöbön, a gyomrába bele állt az ideges fájdalom. Sajnos így is mindent jól látott, Sid nem volt magánál, az ágy rácsaihoz kikötözve feküdt, egyik karjába folyt az infúzió. Ha volt valami, amivel John nem akart szembesülni, akkor ez volt az. Könny futotta el a szemét, ahogy végig nézett Sid félmeztelenre vetkőztetett testén és tisztes távolból elkezdte megszámolni a még így is látható tűszúrás nyomokat, majd a hatalmas véraláfutást vette szemügyre, amiket a heroin használat és az infúziók okoztak.   
\- Jobban lesz majd ? – kérdezte az éppen ott lévő, szigorúan jegyzetelő, idős nővértől, aki vállat vont és a szemeiben megvetés tükröződött.  
\- Megtesszük, amit lehet. – ennyit mondott, aztán kiment és ott hagyta Johnt, aki viszont nem tudott csak úgy elsétálni gondtalanul, bízva abban, hogy majd történik valami varázslat. Úgy sejtette, ide több kell, mint egy csoda. De azért reménykedett. Még hosszú órákig állt Sid kórterménél, bízva, hogy a fiú visszanyeri az eszméletét, de nem így történt. Végül az éjszakás nővér küldte el.  
\- Maga még mindig itt van ? – ripakodott rá.  
\- Vége a látogatásnak ? – kérdezett vissza válasz helyett John. Fogalma sem volt mennyi az idő, teljesen elvesztette az idő érzékét.  
\- Már órák óta vége ! Nézzen ki az ablakon, be esteledett. Menjen szépen haza, ha annyira jót akar a barátjának, hagyja most pihenni. – szólt komoran a nő.  
\- Holnap visszajöhetek ? – kérdezte John.  
A nővér meglepődött, a barátságtalan arckifejezése átváltott némileg megértőbe.  
\- Persze, csak ne maradjon ilyen sokáig. - azzal becsukta a kórterem ajtaját. John pedig nem tehetett mást, elindult az éjszakai sötétségbe burkolózott kórházi folyosón, ahol csak a hold fénye világított, mutatva az irányt. Mire az utcára ért, már sírni szeretett volna a tehetetlenségtől. Nem először történt meg, hogy Sid túl sok heroint használt, de most az egész valahogy sokkal torokszorítóbb és kegyetlenebb volt. Mióta nem csak úgy tekintett Sidre, mint egy barát. De igazat adott a kórházi dolgozóknak, egyebet akkor nem tehetett, mint hogy hazament és várt. A másnapra és arra a csodára, amiben nem igazán tudott hinni. Az új nap elérkezett és John ismét elment a kórházba.   
\- A barátja magához tért, bemehet hozzá. – fogadta a tegnapi nővér, amint meglátta . John egykedvűen biccentett és Sid kórterméhez ment. Nem sokat hezitált, egy erőt adó sóhaj után benyitott. Sid ugyanúgy feküdt az ágyban, mint előző nap, de feleszmélt John lépteire és kábán mosolyogva üdvözölte.  
\- John, de jó, hogy eljöttél. Hogy vagy ?  
\- Én jól, beszéljünk rólad. Veled mi a helyzet ? – állt meg az ágya mellett John és igyekezett az arckifejezésével nem elárulni, mennyire rémisztőnek találta Sid kinézetét. Fáradt volt és megtört, a szája véresen berepedezett a kiszáradástól, a haja izzadtan tapadt a homlokára, a csuklóját vörösre dörzsölte az ágy rácsához való kikötözés.   
\- Minden olyan mintha nem velem történne, tele nyomtak nyugtatóval. De nem számít, haza akarok menni. – közölte halkan Sid.  
John megrázta a fejét.  
\- Itt kell maradnod.   
\- De én nem akarok ! Nézz ide, kikötöttek, mint egy kutyát. Kérlek, segíts kijutni innen. – Sid szemei elhomályosultak. John elgyengülten felsóhajtott.  
\- Nem segíthetek, sajnálom…  
\- Hazugság. Elintézhetnéd, ha akarnád, de csak hagyod, hogy így szenvedjek hetekig. Tudod milyen érzés lesz, majd ha jönnek az újabb elvonási tünetek ? Fogalmad sincs…- Sid tekintetében indulatos lángok gyúltak. Erőszakosan rántott egyet az egyik karján, majd realizálva, hogy erősen kikötözték, fájdalmas arckifejezéssel meredt a semmibe.  
\- A gyógyszerek majd segítenek. – vágott közbe John.  
\- Egyszer biztos, de addig, megjárom a poklot. Én ezt nem szeretném John, már túl sokszor voltam ott. Én csak heroint szeretnék, vagy nem létezni többet…- Sid arcán lepergett egy könnycsepp és John tudta, hogy küzd a jóval és a rosszal egyszerre. Ösztönből Sid arcához nyúlt és letörölte, majd zavartan kapta el onnan a kezét és pillantott keresztül a kórtermen, a fehérre mázolt keretű, nagyméretű ablakok irányába.   
\- Ne sírj. – kérte higgadtan, de belül őt is szorongatta a sírás.  
\- Én ezt így nem akarom csinálni tovább. – hallotta még Sid hangját és csak harapdálta az ajkát, az agya azon pörgött, mit is mondhatna, hogy Sid jobban érezze magát, hogy ne adja fel rögtön az első akadálynál.  
\- Majd itt leszek veled. – jelentette ki egyszer csak, de nem nézett a másikra.   
\- Valóban ? – hökkent meg Sid némi hallgatást követően.  
\- Tudom, hogy képes vagy rá. Ismerlek. – mondta még John.  
\- Rosszul ismersz és magadat is rosszul ismered, ha azt gondolod, nem fogsz undorodni attól, ha ezt végigéled velem. – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Sid.  
\- Ezt bízd rám, oké. – vágott a szavába John és érezte, ahogy Sid hűvös ujjai az ágy rácsain keresztül megérintik az ő ujjait.  
\- Túl jó vagy hozzám. – suttogta és elcsuklott a hangja.  
John közönyösen megrázta a fejét.  
\- Hagyjuk ezt a hálálkodást máskorra. – mondta tárgyilagosan és közben igyekezett erőt adni magának is, hogy végig vigye Siddel az egészet, úgy hogy egy másodpercre se törjön meg és ne akarjon kihátrálni belőle.   
Mindennap bement Sidhez és akármennyire is próbált erős lenni, kikészítette őt Sid testi és lelki szenvedéseinek hullámvasútja. Az agonizálás, a téveszmék, az ijesztő hallucinációk, a hányások és önkéntelen rángatózások, az epilepsziához hasonló rohamok, a lázálmok, a reszketések, a fájdalom, amitől Sid üvöltött, és a halálvágy.  
John nem tartotta puhánynak magát, de ez nem igazán ment neki, akárhogy is akarta megjátszani a közömböset, a valóság nehéz súlya beterítette. Néha csak állt a lakásában a tükör előtt és kérdezgette önmagát, meddig mehet még el. Mikor szakad, törik össze benne minden, mikor borul ki, kerül padlóra annyira, hogy ne tudjon felkelni onnan.   
Zaklatott volt és feszült, többet ivott, dohányzott, mint általában. És minden reggel, mikor kinyitotta a szemét, kérte az égieket, hogy segítsenek neki abban, hogy azt a napot is végig tudja csinálni Siddel.   
Az fényt a sötét alagút végén akkor látta először, mikor egyik kora reggel nem kikötözve találta Sidet. Ült az ágyában és felderült az arca, amikor megpillantotta Johnt.   
\- Jobban vagyok. – mondta, mire John lefagyott. A több napja tartó pattanásig feszült érzések lassan engedtek fel benne, amint helyére tette magában, amit látott. Amiről azt hitte az első másodpercben, hogy csak hazug vízió.   
\- Tényleg ? – kérdezett vissza egy hosszú perc múltával, mert hihetetlen volt, hogy ezt hallja. Úgy érezte, évek teltek el, mintha az idő megállt volna, vagy az órák pörögtek visszafelé.  
\- Éjjel, azt álmodtam, hogy nem jössz többet…Mikor felébredtem, nagyon vert a szívem és fürödtem az izzadtságban. De nem éreztem, hogy felemészt a heroin utáni vágyakozás és nem fájt annyira semmi sem. – mesélte Sid lázasan ragyogó szemmel.  
\- Buta rémálmok, ne higgy nekik. – vágott közbe John. Látta, ahogy Sid keresi a tekintetét és néhányszor ő is a fiúra nézett, de egyikük sem mondott semmit. Percek teltek el csendben.  
\- Kérlek ülj mellém. – suttogta Sid váratlanul.  
\- Szabad ? – nézett körbe John, mintha attól tartana, megint benyit egy nővér és kirakja, de engedett Sid kérésének és tétován leült az ágy legszélére. Sid pedig rögtön megragadta a karját, úgy húzta az ölébe, mintha valami drága, értékes kincs lenne.   
\- John…- ahogy kimondta a nevét, a szemeiben, a mozdulataiban végtelen hála volt.   
\- Ne csináld…- John zavartan igyekezett kikeveredni Sid gyengéd érintéseiből, de a másik egyre szorosabban fogta a kezét, sőt egy hirtelen mozdulattal olyan közel húzódott hozzá, hogy az arca John nyakához került.  
\- Érezni szeretném, hogy itt vagy mellettem…- kérte halkan és ajkaival megérintette John arcát, aki annyira meglepődött, hogy a tiltakozás is bent akadt a torkában.   
\- Itt vagyok…- dadogta megilletődve és rögtön elhúzódott Sidtől.  
\- Köszönök mindent. – sóhajtotta Sid letörten, amiért John a tetteivel elutasította.  
\- Igazán nem kell. – rázta meg a fejét John. Érezte Sid forró homlokát és a szapora lélegzetvételeit a bőrén, karjai erőtlen ölelését magán és ettől kicsit fázni kezdett, a szívverése felgyorsult. Önmagát is meglepve, végül ügyetlenül viszonozta az ölelést, tenyere finoman siklott Sid hátán, éppen csak megérintve a rajta lévő kifakult kórházi öltözéket. Ahogy Sid teste a sajátjához nyomódott, máris megjelent rajta az izgatottság, hiába visszhangozott belülről benne az, hogy amit csinál nem helyénvaló és különben is, Sid egy szánalmas heroinfüggő és éppen a kórházban vannak, az ésszerű gondolatait elmosta a vágyakozás. Vibrálások futottak végig rajta, nyugtalanul felnyögött, de nem mozdult meg, csak nézte a fehér lepedőt, amin ültek, aztán a felkelő nap narancsfényű sugarát az ablakok felől. Azt gondolta, ez a hajnal lehet egy új kezdet Sid életében. És fordulópont az ő sorsában is.  
\- Mindig jönni fogok. Ígérem. – mondta határozottan és hagyta, hogy Sid még sokáig ott legyen vele, olyan nagyon közel hozzá.   
Újabb hetek vonultak el nehézségeket és könnyebb napokat magukkal hozva. John dermedt szemtanúja volt Sid keserves harcának a kábítószer függőséggel, de segíteni érdemben nem tudott. Ha tehette volna, persze megteszi, de ő csak a jelenlétét adhatta, a küzdelem többi része Sidre hárult. Ő pedig hol lázadozott ez ellen, hol együttműködött, minden reakciója pillanatfüggő volt. Aztán a kezdeti, végtelen hosszúra nyúlt, elvonási tünetekkel tűzdelt napokat átvette a lassú és bizonytalan javulás. John egyre kevesebbszer látta Sidet az ágyhoz kötözve, vagy teljesen eltompultan a gyógyszerek miatt. A látogatásai már nem csak Sid szenvedésének végignézéséről szóltak, vagy könyörgéséről, hogy vigye ki a kórházból, hanem hosszabb-rövidebb, értelmes párbeszédekből. John rájött, igazából sok mindent nem tudott Sidről. Azt hitte, nem más, mint egy ócska, sajnálatra méltó drogos. Megdöbbent, ugyanakkor el is szégyellte magát, mert így tisztán, kábítószerek nélkül megmutatkozott a fiú igazi oldala. És John már nem csak azért ment be, hogy Sidnek segítsen, hanem mert igazán akart. Maga sem hitte volna el még az elején, hogy ilyen érzései lesznek, hogy szívesen teszi, de ez volt az igazság. Persze azért voltak kínos pillanatok is, mert Sid érzelmei is hevesebbé váltak az állapota jobbra fordulásával és John nem tudta ezeket igazán megfelelően viselni.   
\- Johny…- suttogta Sid reszkető hangon, ahogy váratlan mozdulatokkal átölelte Johnt. Akkor már egy jó ideje sétálgattak a kórház kertjében.  
\- Hagyd abba, bárki megláthat! – tolta el magától gyorsan John és körbe nézett.  
\- Nem jár erre senki! – nyugtatta meg Sid, aztán újra közel hajolt Johnhoz. Olyan volt a mosolya, mint azokban a kábítószerekkel túl fűtött napokban, amikor megcsókolta a lakásán. John ettől kicsit kellemetlenül érezte magát.  
\- Csak pár napja engedtek ki a kórteremből, mégis honnan tudod ? – kérdezte és gyengéden lefejtette Sid karjait magáról.  
\- Mikor először kijöhettem, persze egy ápoló kíséretében, megfigyeltem, hogy itt egyáltalán nem járnak emberek.   
John nem értette, hova akar Sid kilyukadni.  
\- És ? – vágott közbe értetlenül, miközben hanyag mozdulattal neki dőlt egy fának.  
Sid arcán komor árnyak suhantak végig, a mosolya szomorúvá vált.  
\- Biztos voltam abban, hogy ha egyedül lehetnék, nem vennék észre, ha ártanék magamnak. Annyira kihalt a hely…  
\- Ez őrültség, ugye tudod ? – háborgott John.  
\- Akkor még a heroinra gondoltam, de most már rád gondolok. – árulta el bátortalanul Sid.  
\- Francba Sid…- John csak ennyit tudott kinyögni és lesütötte a szemét.  
\- Minden áldott nap különös gondolatok járnak az eszembe és ez izgatottá tesz, nem is tudod mennyire…- Sid beharapta az ajkát és tanácstalanul nézte Johnt.   
John gyomra idegesen ugrott össze, a torka kiszáradt és forró pirosság kúszott az arcába. Sidnek nem volt igaza, ő tudta, mi játszódik le Sidben, hiszen vele ugyanez történik.  
\- Érzed, mit csináltál velem ?! – sóhajtott halkan Sid és ismét átölelte Johnt. Szorosabban mint az előbb, az ágyéka John ágyékához tapadt és érezni lehetett a gerjedelmét, ami kőkemény volt és John számára nagyon zavarba ejtő.  
\- Nem akartam…- mentegetőzött John. Érezte a saját megfékezhetetlen és titkolhatatlan izgalmát is. A férfiassága másodpercek alatt keménnyé vált, a hátán hideg izzadtság csorgott végig. Dühös volt magára, de tudta, egyszer eljön ez is, hogy már nem tudja az egészet leplezni, a férfi mivolta elárulja.   
Engedte, hogy Sid ajka a szájára tapadjon, hogy a nyelvük találkozzon. Most nem lökte el magától, mint legutóbb, nem is kiabált rá, hagyta hogy megtörténjen, még ha rémisztően kétségtelen is. Sid szája cserepes volt, nyála keserű a gyógyszerektől, a teste forró volt és vágyakozóan remegett. Csípője ritmikusan nyomódott újra meg újra John csípőjéhez és halkan nyögött fel az örömtől. Zihálva nyomta mélyre a nyelvét John szájába.   
\- Ez nem helyes ! – húzta el John a fejét erőtlenül ellenkezve.  
Sid a vágytól megrészegülve pislogott rá.  
\- Nem…ez csodálatos. – és nem vesztegetve az időt, ajkaival végig simított John nyakán. Majd kezei John nadrágjának gombjaihoz értek.   
\- Meg szeretnélek érinteni…- tenyere gyengéden súrolta John kemény férfiasságát a nadrágon keresztül.   
\- Sid…- John teste összerándult, a gerincén egyszerre jéghideg és tűzforró érzések rohantak át. Sid gyorsan gombolni kezdte a nadrágját, felnőttesen kihívó és egyszerre gyerekesen naiv arckifejezéssel. John elképedve nézte a fiú sápadt, megviselt, de számára gyönyörű arcát és fekete, kócos haját, ahogy bizonytalanul igyekszik hozzáférni a meztelen bőréhez.   
\- Mindig elborít a láz, ha veled vagyok… - suttogott.   
\- Kérlek ne…- lehelte John tehetetlenül és felnyögött, ahogy megérezte Sid ujjait az ágyékánál.   
\- Azt szeretném, ha boldog lennél. – mondta halkan Sid és John hiába markolta meg a csuklóját leállásra kényszerítve, nem ért el vele semmit.  
Sid nem tűnt túlságosan gyakorlottnak az ilyesmiben, de a maga félszeg módján tette, amit kellett. Talán ösztönösen sejtette, hogyan kell, vagy az extázis segített neki, hogy megértse a test nyelvét és elindítson valamit, amit John már nem volt képes leállítani. Ahogy csókolta, ahogy hozzá ért, szinte lebénította és cselekvésre képtelenné változtatta. Teste lüktetett, irányíthatatlanná vált és ő nyöszörögve vergődött a mind erősebb és ritmusosabb mozdulatoktól. Aztán a tetőpont megfogalmazhatatlan másodpercében szemeit szorosan becsukva egy hangtalan kiáltással a teste lezuhant, a lelke viszont elrepült, messze a realitástól. Minden ereje elhagyta, levegő után kapkodva kapaszkodott meg Sid vállában és tűnt el szelíd ölelésében. A szíve hevesen vert, a gyomra összezsugorodott, izzadtság csepp gördült le a halántékánál. A meleg folyadék, ami a legfelfokozottabb pillanatban elborított mindent, lassan folyt le Sid kezén és John ruháján.  
\- Jó ég…- sóhajtott fel kifulladva, ahogy belehasított tettének valóságossága.   
\- Szép vagy…- bújt hozzá közelebb Sid és még mindig izgalomba volt.  
\- Nem vagyok az, ne mondj ilyet nekem Sid ! – szólt rá komoran John, ahogy ezt megérezve ridegen kibontakozott a másik karjaiból. Gyorsan begombolta a nadrágját és lihegve törölgette a kezét a ruhájába, miközben a szégyen ködként burkolta be.  
Sid értetlenül figyelte őt.  
\- Szép vagy és szeretlek ! – jelentette ki.   
\- Hagyd abba ! - John a fejét rázva gyújtott cigarettára, miközben lerogyott a fa törzséhez és csak nézett maga elé szótlanul, a füstöt fújva.   
John érzékelte, hogy Sid kis idő múlva leül mellé, de rá sem nézett, beszélni meg főleg nem akart. Nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, milyen érzések keltek élere benne. Mintha a szomorúság sok ezer mázsás súlya szakadt volna le rá, fojtogatta a sírás, rettenetesen érezte magát.  
\- John, mi lesz velünk most ? – kérdezte hirtelen tanácstalanul Sid és ettől John kezében megremegett a cigaretta.  
\- Nem tudom…- vont vállat, tettetve az érdektelenséget. De belül nyugtalanul őrlődött a kettős érzésektől. Még mindig úgy vélte, hogy a szex nem megoldás, csak egy olcsó trükk, ami fogva tartja az embert, a gyengeségeit kihasználva. Egyik másodpercben elmenekült volna, a másikban pedig úgy érezte, Sid a tökéletes drog, valami átkozottul erős gyógyszer, amitől nem lehet elszakadni. Egy szánalmas, izzadt, piszkos kábítószeres, akinek a ragaszkodása árnyként vetült Johnra és lassan őt is függővé tette.  
Függővé a szeretet iránt.


	4. Kötelék

\- Alig hiszem el, hogy ez most komoly. – John úgy vizsgálgatta Sidet, a nyitott ajtó résében, mintha sosem látta volna. És meg kellett vallja, így még talán soha nem is látta. Egy egészen új embernek látszott. Tiszta ruhát viselt és a mozdulatai is összeszedettek voltak, semmi imbolygás, vagy botorkálás. A fiú boldognak tűnt, a szemei egészségesen ragyogtak, nem sütött belőlük a sötét reménytelenség, nem volt sápadt, sőt amikor Johnt megpillantotta, rögtön heves pirosság jelent meg az arcán.  
\- Pedig ez halálosan komoly. – helyeselt, ahogy készségesen beengedte Johnt a lakás ajtaján.  
\- Örülök ! – mondta John és nem tudott nem mosolyogni.  
\- Én meg neked örülök. – vallotta be Sid és elindult a szoba felé. John követte. A lakásban meglepően rendezett állapotok uralkodtak, sehol szertehagyott fecskendők, véres pengék, kiürült italos üvegek. Minden olyan meglepően átlagos volt, napfény úszott a levegőben és az újrakezdés reménye. John meg sem tudott szólalni, csak ácsorgott álmélkodva, helyette Sid szólalt meg, kedves mosollyal az arcán.  
\- Gyere és ülj le ! – kínálta szívélyesen hellyel és John bizonytalanul leült a kanapé egyik szélére. Sid, kérdés nélkül töltött neki egy pohár italt, aztán reflexből magának is önteni akart, de hirtelen észbe kapott és inkább lerakta az üveget az asztalra.   
John megmosolyogta a zavart mozdulatait. Azok a nyavalyás beidegződések, a rossz szokások…Mindig lesben álltak…  
Elvette a poharat és belekortyolt a benne lévő tömény alkoholba.  
\- És hogy vagy ? – kérdezte halkan.  
\- Egész jól. – vágta rá Sid és leült John mellé.  
\- Hetek óta semmi kábítószer ? – John nehezen tudta ezt felfogni, mindig is úgy ismerte Sidet, hogy küzdött a függőségével, ami rendszerint legyőzte őt. Rengetegszer állt élet és halál peremén emiatt. Hihetetlen volt így, tisztán és elégedetten látni. Hihetetlen, de nagyon jó. Már-már túl jó is. Az arca mágnesként vonzotta John tekintetét.  
\- Így van. Ugye nem hiszed el nekem ? – kérdezett vissza Sid.  
John vállat vont.  
\- De hiszek neked, csak olyan más vagy most…- jegyezte meg.  
\- Ennek nincs köze a droghoz, nem használok heroint, sem mást. És ezt neked köszönhetem. – jelentette ki Sid hálásan.  
John gyorsan közbevágott.  
\- Nem, ezt csakis magadnak köszönheted! Te számoltál le a kábítószerrel ! Én csak ott voltam, de nem tehettem semmit. – mentegetőzött és közben jól láthatóan elvörösödött, viszont Sidet nem tudta jobb belátásra bírni.  
\- Tévedés. Erőt adtál, segítettél, minden féleképpen, ahogy segíteni lehet. Nélküled nem jutok el ide. Köszönöm. – és a hangja egészen fátyolos lett.  
John megrázta a fejét.  
\- Semmiség, mire valók a barátok ?! – motyogta.  
\- Barátok. – rökönyödött meg Sid, ahogy John után ismételte gépiesen az előbbi szót.  
John értetlenül pislogott rá.  
\- Valami rosszat mondtam ?  
Sid gondtalan arckifejezésén a szomorúság suhant át.  
\- Csak furcsa ezt így hallani, azok után, ami történt köztünk…- mondta végül.  
Erre John is meghökkent, majd egy másodpercre elgondolkodott. Csakugyan ostobaság barátként tekinteni Sidre, hiszen ami köztük volt, távol esett a barátság szó szerinti fogalmától. John akármennyire is irtózott beismerni, de Sid jóval több volt ennél.  
Újra az ital felé nyúlt, végül mégsem ivott, csak bólogatott igazat adóan, kezeit a pohár oldalán pihentetve. Akármilyen kínos is volt, de átléptek egy határt, átvágtak egy vonalat és együtt tették meg, mindketten akarták.  
Ismét gondolataiba villantak azok a kellemetlen percek, a nehéz hallgatás, ott a kórház kihalt kertjében, ahogy összeszorult torokkal ült a fa tövében cigarettázva. Oldalán Siddel, aki nem is olyan rég az érintéseivel eljuttatta őt egy másik világba és aki tudni akarta, hogy is érez John. De John nem szeretett volna erről beszélni. Szemét marták a kitörni készülő könnyei, a torkát pedig a nikotin. Nem mondott semmit, mert nem tudta, mit is mondhatna és hogyan lesz ezek után.   
Menekülhetnékje támadt, felkavarodott a gyomra.  
\- Talán az lenne a legokosabb, ha nem jönnék egy ideig…- suttogta maga számára is idegen hangon.  
Sid elképedt szemekkel, rémülten nézett rá.  
\- Miért ? – kérdezte.  
\- Már jól vagy, nincs szükséged rám. – mondta John, gondosan kerülve a másik pillantásait, amikben, ha belenézett volna, ott tükröződik a saját tanácstalan és zavarodott arcképe.  
Sid megsimította John karját, de John felháborodva utasította el az érintést. Felpattant és arrébb sétált pár lépést. Cigarettája utolsó slukkjait ott elszívva.  
\- Egyáltalán nem igaz, hogy nincs szükségem rád. Csak téged akarlak. – jegyezte meg Sid vádlón, még mindig a fa tövében ülve.  
\- De ez nem mehet így, ezt nem csinálhatjuk! Te meg én, meg a nem egészséges gondolataink, amiket tettek követnek! Ennek nem szabadna így történnie. – fakadt ki John indulatosan.  
\- Szeretlek John és azt mondtad, te is kedvelsz. – kezdett volna bele Sid, de John bele fojtotta a szót.  
\- Igen kedvellek és legyek is ezért átkozott ! Értsd meg, nem lehetünk jók együtt Sid! – John ereje elfogyott a magyarázkodáshoz.  
Bosszúsan legyintett és elindult a kórház kijárata irányába. Érezte a hátában Sid tekintetét, de csak ment előre elszántan. Pár lépés után mégis megállt és visszafordult, nem hagyhatta csak úgy ott Sidet, attól tartott, még tesz valami hülyeséget. De ő csak ült a fánál és nagyon elgondolkodhatott, mert ijedten rezzent össze, mikor John megtorpant előtte.  
\- Visszakísérlek a kórterembe. – dünnyögte és érezte, ahogy a vérvörösség végigkúszik az arcán.   
Sid engedelmesen bólogatott és követte Johnt. Szó nélkül ballagtak vissza a kórház felé, ahol a délután egyhangúsága lengedezett. Sid gondterhelten ült le az ágyra és pillantott az éjjeliszekrényen sorakozó gyógyszereire, amik mind az elvonási tünetek leküzdésére, hangulatfokozásra, alvási nehézségekre és más, kábítószer okozta gyötrelmekre voltak neki elrendelve.  
\- Most megyek. – jelentette ki John.  
Sid keserűen elmosolyodott.  
\- Nem is jössz holnap ? – érdeklődött, nehezen leplezve csalódottságát.  
\- Még nem tudom. – tért ki az egyenes válasz alól John.  
Sid beletörődve bólintott, de nyugtalannak látszott, az idegességtől még sápadtabb lett.  
\- Megértettem. Ne haragudj, ha bármivel is bántottalak.  
\- Te nem bántottál! Dehogyis…Mi magunkat bántjuk ezzel az egésszel. – tiltakozott John. Aztán megfordult és egy halk köszönés után elhagyta a helyiséget.  
Otthon aztán jól leitta magát, mert képtelen volt értelmesen gondolkodni és mert valahogy fel kellett dolgoznia, ami történt. Feküdt az ágyán, kezében az üveg whiskyvel és ha akarta, ha nem, vissza idéződtek benne a délután történtek. Már késő éjjel volt, nem jött álom a szemére. Annyit ivott, hogy hányingere támadt, már nem is esett jól neki, de mégis újra és úja konokul meghúzta az üveget és csak nyelte az alkoholt. Cigarettafüsttől volt ködös a szoba, szólt hangosan a zene és ez keveredett tompán gondolatai hangjával.   
\- Sid…- sóhajtotta fájdalmasan és forróság ébredt mindenhol a testében. Arra az idióta összejövetelre gondolt, mennyire féltékeny volt azokra a ribancokra, hogy gondtalanul és következmények nélkül, nyíltan nézhetnek rá, nevetgélhetnek Siddel. Gyűlölte őket, mert ő mindezt nem tehette, mert ő csak a kanapéról szemlélhette az eseményeket. Zavartan és félve.  
\- Sidney...- John újabb korty whiskyt ivott és csak merengett a súlyos éjszakában. Az alkohol sikeresen oldotta a gátlásokat, tisztává, érthetővé tette a vágyait, amiket Sid gyújtott fel benne. Ismét csókolni akarta az ajkait és érezni a bátortalan érintéseket, elégni abban a beteljesülésben, amit Sid nyújtott neki. Nem tiltakozni, csak hallgatni és elfogadni, hogy van erő, ami felett, ő sem tud uralkodni. Ezt az erőt eddig még nem ismerte, ő legyőzött mindent, ha akarta, teljesen érzéketlen tudott maradni nagyjából bármi iránt. El tudott bújni a gúny és a cinizmus mögé, de nem számolt azzal, hogy majd ott lesz neki Sid, aki ezt lerombolja és Johnnak újra kell gondolnia mindent. Kívánta őt, de valójában nem is a szexuális élvezeteket akarta hajszolni, csak Siddel akart lenni.  
\- Elvesztem.- állapította meg John részegségtől akadozó nyelvvel. Ez az egy szó mindent összefoglalt és már akkor tudta, hogy másnap is elmegy Sidhez a kórházba.   
Hevesen dobogó szívvel állt meg a kies folyosón, a kórterem ajtajában és percekig csendben figyelte Sidet az ablaknál nézelődni. A lemenő nap utolsó sugarai halvány fényeikkel ragyogva búcsúztak, már késő délután volt. John az egész napját a másnapossággal való küzdelemmel töltötte és nehezen sikerült erőt vernie magába. Végül belépett és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Sid erre hátrafordult és teljesen meglepődött, mikor megpillantotta Johnt.  
\- Szia. – köszönt neki és elindult felé.  
\- Szia. – köszönt vissza John és egy jó percig nem is tudott megszólalni. Várta Sid kérdéseit, arról mit keres itt, de a fiú hallgatott és csak nézték egymást. John szívverése nehezen akart csillapodni, ahogy elmerült Sid arcának tanulmányozásában, alaposan szemügyre véve minden kis vonást, barna szemének megnyugtató csillogását, a látható zavartsággal vegyült örömöt, a kócos haját és a gyerekes ámulatot, amivel nem tudott mit kezdeni. De gyönyörű szépnek tartotta.  
Sid leült az ágyára és John is követte a példáját.  
\- Nem hittem, hogy ezúttal is eljössz…- jegyezte meg Sid.  
\- Jobb is lett volna úgy. Egyáltalán nem akarom, de az az igazság, hogy ez az egész többet jelent nekem, mint kellene. És te is többet jelentesz…- John idegesen elfordította a fejét. Nem akarta látni Sid mosolyát, nem akarta elismerni, hogy Sid ezt már jó előre tudta és nem akart belegondolni abba, hogy most itt van vele, átírva minden szabályt, amit maga előtt és úgy általában felállított.   
\- Boldog vagyok. – mondta Sid sugárzó arccal, de John nem érezte ilyen felhőtlenül egyszerűnek a helyzetet.  
\- Ha neked ez a boldogság…- háborgott kicsit gúnyosan.  
\- Igen, ez. – vágta rá Sid komoly arckifejezéssel.   
Viszont John nem osztozott a véleményében, számára ez inkább ijesztő volt, mintsem boldog..  
\- Hát…igazából fogalmam sincs, mit mondjak …- tette még hozzá, de Sid csak elnézően csóválta a fejét.  
\- Nem kell semmit sem mondanod.   
A szavak tényleg nem kellettek, értették egymást. John, aki egykor még butának gondolta Sidet, az itt átélt idők alatt rájött, okosabb, mint hitte. És okosabb nála. Nyílt lapokkal játszott, kiterítette az érzelmek lapjait, amit ő nem tudott, vagy nem mert.  
Eddig.   
De most azzal, hogy ismét eljött ide, ő is Sid tudtára adta, mit érez. Még ha nem is mondta ki annyira őszintén és szemtől-szembe, de Sid a látottak alapján összerakhatta a képet.  
John rezignáltan bólogatott.  
\- Igen, így gondolom én is…  
\- Szeretlek. – suttogta Sid közel húzódva hozzá és a forró lehelete végigfutott John nyakán.  
John rettenetesen zavarban volt, lehajtotta a fejét és csak nézett maga elé néhány másodpercig. Elborította a meleg izzadtság, a szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy érezte Sid vágyakozását és ahogy egy kicsit felé mozdul. Magát is meglepve azonban váratlanul ő kezdeményezett és csókolta meg először a másikat. Ajkaik ügyetlenül összeértek, majd becsúsztatta a nyelvét a szájába. Sid rögtön viszonozta a csókot és halkan felsóhajtott. Karjaival körbefonta John testét, miközben John gyengéden lenyomta az ágyra. Testük mindenhol összeért és John érezte még a ruhákon keresztül is Sid izgatottságát. A csípője megmozdult, ahogyan Sidé is és egyszerre nyögtek fel, ettől a fájdalmas, kínzó, de mégis gyönyör teli érzéstől. Az egész olyan idegen volt John számára, mégis rendkívül izgalmas, még akkor is ha égette a szégyenkezés, hogy ezt teszi. Nem helyénvaló és mocskos dolgokat művel Siddel, ráadásul a fehér, steril kórházi ágyán… Az izgalom villámként szaladt át a gerincén, elárasztva teste minden egyes részét. A férfiassága kőkemény volt, ütemesen súrolta Sid csípőjét, érezve a másik szintén kemény gerjedelmét. Csókja elhagyta Sid ajkait, az arcát, nyakát fedezte fel, majd bátortalanul félrehúzva az útból Sid ruháját, a mellkasára tért át. Hallotta Sid egyre hangosodó zihálását, amint forró csókjai a mellkasáról a hasa irányába kerültek, majd lassan ugyanezen az úton vissza tért az ajkaihoz. Sid boldogan merült el újra a csókban. John nem is tudta megfogalmazni, mi történik éppen vele. Szédült és fájt a gyomra, vadul vert a szíve, ahogy ujjait lágyan végighúzta Sid vállain és oldalán. Érezte, a bordáit, a bőrét, aztán elhajolt és levegő után kapkodva, a kéj homályában bámulta Sid kipirult arcát, szintén élénkpiros száját és lecsukott szemeit, amik értetlenül nyíltak fel, nem sokkal azután, hogy John ajka elvált az övétől.  
\- Mondd meg, mit szeretnél…- kérte halkan John.  
\- Téged szeretnélek. – vágta rá Sid és felkönyökölve az ágyon ismét Johnhoz hajolt, nyelve érintette John száját.  
De John megrázta a fejét.  
\- Mondd meg, mit tegyek…- motyogta és hangjából tehetetlen kétségbeesés áradt.   
\- John…- Sid megcsókolta John arcát, aztán a nyakát, majd szelíden megfogta a kezét és finoman a nadrágja irányába húzta. John arca elvörösödött, ahogy a ujjai a nadrágon keresztül simították Sid kemény férfiasságát. A szája kiszáradt és tanácstalanul nézett Sidre.   
\- Segíts…- lehelte rekedt hangon és rettentően szánalmasnak érezte magát ezért. Távol állt tőle ez a viselkedés, hihetetlen mód, most ahogy Siddel volt, annyira bizonytalanná vált, mint nem sokszor életében.   
\- Ne félj…- Sid boldogan felsóhajtott és a szemei ismét lecsukódtak kis időre. John érezte, ahogy az ágyéka lüktet érintése nyomán és ettől ő is még inkább izgatottabb lett, de nem mert lépni, csak várt.  
\- Nem félek. – hazudta, amikor néhány másodperc múlva Sid gombolni kezdte a farmerját, mutatva hogyan tovább.   
\- Oh…- nyögte meglepve John és a szégyen még inkább maga alá gyűrte. Elhűlve nézte, ahogy Sid kissé remegve, de végiggombolta a nadrágot és lejjebb tolta, felfedve izgatottságát, aztán John nadrágját kezdte el bontogatni. John szeme egy pillanatra elkerekedett és Sid keze után akart kapni, de aztán csak egy sóhaj hagyta el a száját, ahogy a nadrág róla is lejjebb került.   
\- Milyen gyönyörű vagy. - álmélkodott őszintén Sid, mikor meglátta a meztelen valóságot.  
\- Ne bámuld már így…kérlek Sid…- tiltakozott John szégyenkezve, de valami ösztöntől vezérelve, Sid letolt nadrágjának irányába nézett és most már igazából szembesült a fiú lázas felhevültségével. Minden annyira ködössé vált az agyában a látványtól.  
\- Ilyennek gondoltál? – kérdezte halkan Sid, ahogy észrevette a nyilvánvaló pillantásokat.  
John feje zúgott, az arca is sütött és elcsuklott a hangja.  
\- Nem tudom, nem szeretnék beszélni…Most…  
Sid pedig elfogadta ezt.  
John egyik része még mindig lázadt a helyzet ellen, másik fele veszettül akarta. Aztán Sid megérintette őt és ő ugyanazt tette Siddel. Ahogy ujjai félénken végigsiklottak Sid testén, megállapodva ágyékánál, minden teljesen háttérbe szorult. Egy időre megszűntek a mögöttük, előttük álló napok, percek. Azokban a zaklatott pillanatokban csak Sid létezett a számára, a sóhajaival, a fekete hajával, erősen csillogó szemével, az ölelésével, az összes rezdülésével, lélegzetvételével, minden egyes szívverésével. Ott volt vele, érezte az illatát, a verejtéket és kórházi fertőtlenítőt a bőrén, tenyere alatt testének kanyarulatait és mind hevesebb rázkódását. Nem volt nagyon nehéz dolga, bár nem volt túl gyakorlott a csókokban és érintésekben, de Sidnek ez teljesen megfelelt, mert ezektől is nagyon hamar eljutott az izgalom magas fokára. Egyre hangosabban nyögdécselt, John nevét mondta ki, ha az ajkaik nem forrtak egybe.  
\- John…annyira kívánlak…   
John nem reagált erre semmit, nem volt benne biztos, hogy az a jó lépés. Inkább ismét megcsókolta Sidet, miközben csípőjük szinkronban mozgott, ahogy mind gyorsabb tempóban mozogtak a kezeik is.   
\- Olyan jó veled…- zihált Sid és kéjesen mozdultak egymás gyengéd szorításában.   
A kórházi ágy meg-megreccsent alattuk és néhány hangosabb nyögésnél, John attól tartott, hogy valaki rájuk nyit, mert meghallotta őket. De csak saját gyorsan növekvő gyönyörük hangjai töltötték meg az üres késő délutánt, ők pedig teljesen máshol jártak már, mint a komor valóság.  
\- Szeretlek. – nyögte hangosan Sid, ahogy elérte a tetőpont valószínűtlennek látszó pillanatát és forróság lepte el John kezét. John testén, amint ezt valójában realizálta, egyre nagyobb reszketések futottak végig, a gyomrából kiindulva. Érezte az izzadtságot lassan folyni a hátán, hallotta a hangosabb nyögéseket, amiket kiadott és akárhogy akarta, nem tudott uralkodni saját maga felett. Az előbb látottak egyenesen vitték az önkívületbe. Utolsó erejével nyögdécselve elhúzódott Sidtől és lihegve figyelte, ahogy a belőle előtörő folyadék végig csorog a ruháján és a lepedőn. Remegés és tompa erőtlenség vonta maga alá. Majd próbálta visszanyerni a lélekjelenlétét és egyenletesebb légzését. Sidre sandított, lecsukott szemekkel, izzadtan, kapkodta a levegőt, láthatóan nem zavarta semmi, nem így Johnt, akit kívül-belül perzselt, valami ismeretlen érzés és ez cseppet sem volt jó. Megtörölte magát az ágyneműbe és visszavette a nadrágját, aztán a falon ketyegő órára pillantott. Döbbenten konstatálta, hogy négy perc telt el azóta, hogy leült az ágyra. Ő pedig ezt örökkévalóságnak érezte.  
Odafordult Sidhez és letörölte róla az ott lévő fénylő fehérséget, együttlétük ordító tényét. Az érintésekre Sid kinyitotta a szemét és gyerekesen vigyorgott rá. John szeme azonban megtelt csüggedt könnyekkel. Mindene olyan nehéz volt, mintha a vére is ólomból lett volna az ereiben.   
\- Sírsz ? – csodálkozott el Sid.  
John nem felelt, csak feldúltan megrázta a fejét és persze Sid nem is hitt neki.  
\- De miért sírsz? – értetlenkedett Sid és az ő szemei is kezdtek elhomályosulni. Hihetetlen volt, milyen gyorsan átérezte John idegességét.  
\- Csak úgy…mindenért. – bökte ki feszülten John és elfordult, mire Sid gyorsan a karjaiba zárta.  
\- Ne sírj…- mondta halkan és John emlékezett, mikor ő kérte ugyanerre Sidet, még mikor bekerült a kórházba.   
\- Rendben. - bólogatott könnyes tekintettel. Akkor ott, túl négy szédült és sokkoló perc után, végképp össze volt kavarodva.   
\- Szeretlek John. – mondta ismét Sid lágy hangon, de John nem szólalt meg, nem magyarázkodott, mert olyan lehetetlennek vélte a helyzetét. Azt hitte, ilyen nem létezik, de ő volt rá az élő bizonyíték, hogy igen. A furcsa kettősség, dühödt és elkeseredett könnyeket csalt a szemébe.  
Mert ott a borongós este árnyaival festett fehér kórházi ágyban, az összegyűrt párna és takaró között, Sid karjait magán érezve, John nem volt boldog, egyáltalán nem. De szerelmet érzett, ami teljesen felfordította a világát, a magáról kialakult nézetét. És többé semmi sem volt már ugyanolyan.


	5. Érzelmek börtöne

John ujjai még mindig az italos pohár hideg üvegén voltak. Eltelt pár perc, míg minden gondolat átrohant az agyán. Sid csak bámult rá, már-már idegesítően ostobán, ő meg nem tudott mit tenni, csak kínlódott az igazságtól és a másik pillantásának izzó tüzétől. Végül keserű mosollyal vállat vont.  
\- Igaz…Hogyan is lehetnénk barátok ezek után?!  
Sid megrémült.  
\- Hogy érted ezt?! Most el fogsz menni?  
\- Nem, csak nyertél. – mondta erre John kissé gúnyosan.  
Sid nagyokat pislogott rá.  
\- Nyertem?! – kérdezett vissza.  
\- Nem megyek el, egyszerűen igazat adtam neked. Ez már nem barátság, tiszta sor. – vágott a szavába John idegesen.  
Sid ijedtsége rögtön elégedett vigyorba ment át, amit John eléggé utált, viszont csak ült ott mereven, elfogadva a valóság tényeit.  
\- Nem megyek el, ha csak te nem akarod. – tette még hozzá és azt kívánta, bárcsak ez lenne a másik kérése. Lehajtotta az italát, mire Sid hevesen megrázta a fejét és John bizonytalan bólintással nyugtázta a helyzetet. A csendet csak az üveg halk koccanása törte meg, ahogy John újabb pohárt alkoholt töltött magának és gondolatai ismét elragadták.  
Emlékezett, nem is figyelte, meddig feküdtek ott a kórházi ágyon, és meddig hagyta, hogy Sid a karjaiban tartsa. A valóság eltompult, egyfajta vesztes közönnyé változott. Egy szót sem beszéltek, Sid gyengéden simogatta, mialatt ő csak nyelte a könnyeit és legszívesebben jó mélyre ásta volna magát.  
Aztán hangok verték fel a folyosó csendjét, váratlanul nyílt a kórterem ajtaja és John olyan gyorsan ugrott el onnan, mintha sohasem feküdt volna ott. Mire a nővér belépett a gyógyszerekkel, mindketten rendezett ruházatban, egymástól távol voltak. John az ablaknál álldogált, mintha mi sem történt volna. De arca vérvörös volt, a torkán pedig szüntelenül ki akart ugrani a szíve. Úgy érezte, rajta kapták, pedig a nővér nem észlelt semmit, letette az éjjeli szekrényre a pirulákat, aztán közölte, hogy vége a látogatási időnek. John erre elindult az ajtó felé. Köszönt a nővérnek és valamit odamotyogott Sidnek is, aki csüggedten figyelte a távozását.   
A lábai remegtek, ahogy a folyosót rótta és elhagyta a kórházat. Rázuhant a végtelen űr, a hűvös, magányos éjszaka és fejében ismét megelevenedtek a nemrég történtek. Nem szeretett volna egyedül lenni, ezért betért az útjába eső legelső kocsmába. Az este hátralévő részét céltalan ivással töltötte. Az ital elmosott, elviselhetőbbé tett mindent. A cigarettája szürke füstjében elbújhatott kicsit saját maga elől, a szerelem elől, amit annyira nem akart érezni. Nem tudta, hány órakor hagyta el a kocsmát, az időérzéke a józansággal együtt a semmibe tűnt, hallotta a közeli templom harangját, és néhány autó zaját, a kihalt, halvány fényű utcalámpákkal szegélyezett környéken. Csak futott, homlokán nagy cseppekben csorgott a veríték, hányingere volt és légszomja. Rohant, ameddig bírta, végül lihegve állt meg egy bolt kirakatánál és levegő után kapkodva bámulta a piszkos üvegen át a saját arcát. Nézte magát, akár egy idegent, figyelte az ajkát, amit nem rég Sid csókolt lázasan, a szemeit, amikkel teljesen máshogy nézett Sidre. Még érezte magán Sid kezének nyomait és hallotta azokat vágyakozástól túlfűtött hangokat, amik nem csak a kórteremben, hanem a fejében is hangosan visszhangoztak. Szánalmasnak érezte magát az összes tette miatt, amiatt hogy nem tudott ellene tenni. Szégyent érzett, amiért minden viszolygása ellenére is annyira akarta Sidet. Újra és újra, mindennél jobban. Olyan volt ez, mint valami méreg, ami a testében keringett és mind betegebbé, kétségbe esettebbé tette.  
\- Hányadik pohárral iszod már ? – érdeklődött halkan Sid, amikor John a saját emlékképei elől menekülve, egy újabb pohár italt öntött magának, aztán a zsebében keresgélt cigaretta után.   
A délután észrevétlenül átszáguldott felette és ő nem csinált mást, csak ivott némán.   
\- Számít? – rántotta meg a vállát fölényesen.  
\- Korán van. – mondta erre Sid.   
John meggyújtotta a cigarettát.  
\- Ne akarj a lelki ismeretem lenni Sid, nincs erre szükségem. Tudod mit, józanul egyáltalán nem vagy szórakoztató, sőt unalmas vagy ! – vetette oda dühösen Sidnek, aki kicsit elpirult ettől.  
\- Te is vigyáztál rám. – suttogta, mire John felcsattant.  
\- Az más, mert te kábítószeres vagy, de rám nem kell vigyázni. Elég ebből a baromságból!   
\- Ne haragudj ! – mentegetőzött Sid, de John csak lenézően legyintett.  
\- Fejezd már be, egész életedben magyarázkodsz, annyira unom! És ez egészet is, úgyhogy elmegyek. – és hogy szavait nyomatékosítsa, felpattant a kanapéról.  
\- Ne menj ! – szólt utána Sid kérlelő hangon, de John elszántan elsétált az ajtóig.  
\- Már nem akarok itt maradni Sid. – sóhajtotta türelmetlenül.  
\- Akkor veled megyek. – vágta rá Sid, felkapta az ágyon heverő bőrdzsekijét és rögtön ott termett John mellett.  
\- Még én sem tudom, hol lyukadok ki. – próbálta leszerelni John,   
\- Nem baj. - Sid állhatatosan ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy vele tartson és ahogy egy fél percre John elmerült sötét szemei fényében, máris elgyengült, de nem akarta ezt kimutatni. Kilelte a hideg, maga sem tudta mitől.   
Fagyosan biccentett.  
\- Legyen, de félre az ostobaságokkal ! – ezzel kinyitotta az ajtót és rövid időn belül már mindketten az utcán voltak. John nem tudta, merre menjen, semmihez sem volt kedve különösebben. Vagyis szíve szerint beült volna egy kocsmába, de tudta, hogy Sid miatt nem teheti. Elhajította a cigijét és rögtön újat gyújtott, mialatt szótlanul lépdeltek a járdán, rákanyarodva a közeli park ösvényére. A hely elég üres volt, így John levágódott az egyik padra és csak nézte a tőlük nem messze lévő halastavat, aminek sima víztükrét csak egy-két vizimadár kavarta fel. Sid leült mellé és ugyanúgy bámult előre, minden egyéb cselekedet helyett. Johnnak kínos volt a csend, nehéz volt a megjátszott ridegség.  
\- Otthon kellett volna maradnod. – bökte ki egy idő után.  
\- A terhedre vagyok ? – érdeklődött szomorúan Sid.  
\- Hát ha nem lennél itt, valószínűleg inni mentem volna. – dünnyögte válaszképpen John és Sid eléggé nem tudott mit kezdeni a felelettel. Zavartan nézte a néha-néha felbukkanó, harsány vadkacsákat a tóban. Gyermeteg és egyszerre gyönyörű arckifejezéseitől forróság ébredt John gyomrában.  
\- De veled nem mehetek kocsmába, érthető okokból. – magyarázott, aztán gyorsan eloltotta a füstölgő cigarettáját.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy törődsz velem. – suttogott hálásan Sid.  
\- Csak nem akarom, hogy ismét lecsússz. – vágott a szavába John és elfordult, hogy Sid ne lássa, ahogy elvörösödött.  
\- Szeretlek. – mondta Sid és John és le merte volna fogadni, hogy valamit várt, visszaigazolást, hogy nem feleslegesen ismételgeti ezt a szót folyton, de ő csak hagyta bizonytalanságban vergődve a másikat.  
\- Oké, ezt már mondtad…- bólogatott erőtlenül és szemei gondosan elsiklottak Sid búskomor arckifejezésén.  
\- Miért jöttünk ide? – kérdezte Sid némi csend után.   
\- Mi bajod ezzel a hellyel? – kérdezett vissza közömbösen John.  
\- Semmi, csak nem tudom, miért vagyunk itt. – felelt Sid értetlenkedve.  
\- Ott ülni nálad időpazarlás. Egy baromság, én iszom, te pedig ülsz és számolod, mint egy kéretlen pártfogó. – háborgott John.  
\- Ide szerelmes párok járnak. – jelentette ki Sid.  
\- Oh, meg egy csomó más ember is. – javított az állításon John.  
Ám ekkor tényleg letelepedett tőlük nem túl távol egy párocska. A fiú szenvedélyesen ölelte magához a lányt és nem törődve semmivel, csókolózni kezdtek. John és Sid egyszerre sóhajtottak a csodálkozástól. A pár nem húzta az időt és nem is zavartatta magát, a fiú vágyakozva kezdte gombolni a lány ruháját.  
\- Francba! - John dühödten nézett más irányba. De Sid érdeklődve szemlélte az eseményeket. Barna szemeiben a csodálat és az egyértelmű gyönyörködés látszódott, amitől John jött zavarba. Reflexből Sid vállára tette a kezét.  
\- Hé, ennél feltűnőbben már nem is tudod őket bámulni. – morgott, mire Sid végre elfordította onnan a tekintetét. Ekkor John is észbe kapott és elhúzta a másik válláról az ujjait. Majd gondterhelten dugta zsebre a kezét.  
\- Két szerencsétlen, akik nem bírnak magukkal.- csóválta a fejét felháborodottan és megvetően. Aztán látva Sid megütközését és a tekintetét, cinikusan elmosolyodott.  
Hiszen amit mondott, akár rájuk is illett volna.  
John érezte a hátánál a csempe hidegségét, a nyakánál pedig Sid ajkának forróságát, ahogy nedves nyomokat hagy a bőrén és egyre közelebb kerül a szájához. Enyhe huzat rezegtette a félig nyitott régi ablakszárnyakat, a csap pedig szünet nélkül, idegesítően csepegett. A zuhanyzóban voltak, ami nem feltétlenül ideális hely a szorosabb érintkezésekre, de jobb híján megtette. Sid agya amúgy is ködös volt már a vágyakozástól, neki mindegy volt, hol történik vele a dolog. John nehezebben engedett fel, de meggyőzte magát, hogy itt még mindig kevesebb az esélye, hogy valaki felfedezi őket, mint a kórteremben. Persze az egész őrültség volt, amibe nem kellett volna belemennie, de a józan ész érvei már akkor megdőltek, amikor Sid furcsán ragyogó szemekkel várta a kórterem ajtajában, már az csillapíthatatlan lángokat gyújtott fel John testében, igyekezett leplezni, de nagyjából tudta, mi fog következni. És így is lett. Kettesben maradt Siddel, félre érthetetlen helyzetben.  
\- John…- mondta ki a nevét Sid és ettől John csak izgatottabb lett. Beharapta az ajkát és a szemei lecsukódtak. Magához húzta Sidet, beletúrt a hajába. Tenyere kíváncsian végig futott mellkasán és hasán. Sid zihálva tapadt a szájára és mélyült el a csókban, teljesen átadva magát a helyzetnek. Kezei Johnt simogatták, mind közelebb férkőzve a nadrágjához, majd végül férfiasságához és John is ugyanazt tette. Most is elámult a fiú végtelen és kőkemény izgatottságán, amit az ő érintései, csókjai váltottak ki. Ez mindig megdöbbentette és tetszett is neki.   
\- Kívánlak…- suttogta a fülébe Sid, miközben a mozdulatai hamar ritmusosak és gyorsak lettek, hasonlóan John mozdulataihoz. Nem vesztegették az időt, John tartott a lelepleződéstől, a izgalom pedig szinte elszédítette. De nem csak őt. Sid, ha lehet még ennél is jobban tűzbe jött. Hangosan nyögdécselt, teste folyamatosan remegett, a bőre nyirkos volt, ahogy egyszerre mozdult a csipője John kezével.  
\- Túl hangos vagy, meg fogják hallani. – tolta el magától aggódva John. De Sid igazán nem foglalkozott ezzel, sőt talán még lenyűgözőnek is találta az egészet.   
\- Az én gyönyörű Johny-m, szeretlek…- nyögte kábán az élvezettől.   
\- Nem vagyok gyönyörű, ne mondd ezt! – hördült fel John, de hasztalanul.  
\- Gyönyörű vagy…gyönyörű…és én vagyok a legszerencsésebb a földön, hogy veled lehetek…- tette még hozzá Sid elcsukló hangon. John ezt túlzásnak érezte, csak nem volt ereje megcáfolni. Sid kölcsönös érintései őt is elragadták és bár próbált hangtalan maradni, egyre kevésbé sikerült. Tudta, hogy nem a legjobb amit csinál, sőt rettenetesen ügyetlennek érezte a cselekedeteit. De Sidnek láthatóan jó volt, sőt a világon valószínűleg neki volt jó ez egyedül. Arca teljesen kipirult, a homloka izzadt lett és teste minden része vibrált John karjai között, egyre gyorsabban és hevesebben. Míg végül hangos nyögésekkel elérte az öröm tetőfokát és reszketve, levegőért kapkodva borult Johnra, akit szintén ezekben a pillanatokban ért el az extázis. Nem tudott ésszerűen cselekedni, agyából mindent kisöpört a megsemmisítő érzés. Felnyögött és Sid nyakába temette az arcát, majd szédülve, fáradtan dőlt a jéghideg csempének, Sid pedig hálásan ölelte át. Mindketten vadul dübörgő szívvel ziháltak. John meg sem mozdult, csak Sid simogatta lágyan és szavakat suttogott neki, amiket nem is mind értett. A jól ismert forróság lassan csordogálva, cseppekben gyűlt alattuk a padlón.   
Ellentmondásos momentum volt ez, nehezen szavakba önthető. John sosem hitte volna, hogy ez ilyen, főleg hogy közöttük. Olyan volt, mintha egymásnak lettek volna kitalálva, mintha azonosan működtek, egyformák lettek volna. Legalábbis ilyen téren.  
Hűvös, hirtelen éledő szél cirógatta John arcát, ahogy a múlt kanyargós útvonalát bebarangolva, újra visszaérkezett a valóságba. A parkba, a padra, Sid mellé, nem messze tőlük egy szerelmes pár egyértelmű hangjaival. Cigarettát vett elő és meggyújtotta.  
\- Menjünk, oké ? – állt fel váratlanul és Sidre sandított, aki helyeslően követte. Kisétáltak a parkból, a lármás városi forgatagba. Sid kíváncsian várta, merre tovább.  
\- És most mit csinálunk ? – érdeklődött.  
John vállat vont, de belülről már tudta, inni szeretne, legalább egy pohárral. Az emlékek olyan megrendítőek és ő egyre gyengébbé válik a súlyuktól.  
\- Akarsz édességet ? Mert veszek, ha akarsz…– kérdezett vissza. Az édesség nem fedi a keserűséget, de alibinek megfelelő, gondolta magában, miközben kiszúrt egy kis sarki bárt.   
Sidnek tetszett az elképzelés.  
\- Jó lesz, köszönöm. – bólogatott és mintha olvasott volna John gondolataiban, a bár felé vette az irányt. Átrohanva az úttesten közlekedő autók előtt. John elképedt, milyen gyorsan eltűnt mellőle, fékcsikorgást, dudákat és káromkodást hallott és mire oda nézett, Sid már át is ért az út túloldalára. John bosszúsan sietett utána.  
\- Mi bajod van neked ?! Elüt az a nyavalyás autó! – üvöltött Sid arcába és megragadta a bőrkabátját, a falhoz szorítva őt.  
\- Ne haragudj…- mentegetőzött meglepve Sid.  
\- Eszelős Isten barma vagy ! – vágta hozzá a szavakat idegesen John, aztán felszedte a földről a cigarettát, ami kiesett a kezéből. Az ijedtségtől kapott szívdobogás majd kiszakította a bordáit.  
Hasonlóan érzett, mikor egyik látogatás alkalmával, az ápolók nem engedték be Sid kórtermébe, azt mondták, történt valami és most nem mehet be. John több mint egy órát szobrozott a folyosón, mikor végre kinyílt az ajtó és két mérges ápolónő viharzott ki rajta, szinte átnézve John felett, nem adva választ a kérdéseire. John így vette a bátorságot és bement a kórterembe, idegesség hatolt a gyomrába, mert nem értett semmit.   
\- Sid mi a franc van ? – kérdezte az ágy szélén ülő fiút, de mire az felelhetett volna, John már észre is vette a csuklóján lévő fehér kötést. A kép azonnal össze állt a fejében. Düh, féltés és értetlenkedés lett úrrá rajta. Sid csak nézett maga elé, teljesen falfehéren és egyértelműen szégyellte magát.  
\- Miért csináltad ? – John csak ennyit bírt kinyögni.  
\- Nem tudom…- vonogatta a vállát bizonytalanul Sid, kerülve John tekintetét. Idegenkedve vizsgálta a kezére tekert vastag kötést, aminek fehérségét egy nagy piros folttal megtörte a vére sötétsége. John akkor látta, hogy az ágyneműje és a ruhája is véres. Émelyegni kezdett, és tehetetlen sóhajjal csóválta a fejét.  
\- Nem tudod?! Az nem válasz. Valamit csak tudsz, érzel! Valami csak volt, ami miatt meg kellett ezt tenned! – emelte fel a hangját.  
A harag ellepte a gondolatait. Nem értette, mire kellett ez az egész, hiszen elég jól mentek a dolgok. Folyt a Metadon kezelés és ő mindig itt volt Siddel, többet is mint, szükséges. És most kiderül, hogy hiába volt minden.  
\- Nem tudom. – ismételte meg az előbbieket halkan Sid.  
\- Adj értelmes feleletet Sid, vagy itt hagylak ! – kiáltott rá idegesen John és leült vele szemben az ágyra.  
\- Csak rossz napom volt, úgy keltem fel, hogy nem akarom már ezt így tovább. Gondoltam a kábítószerre is, valahogy ma sóvárogtam utána. Fogalmam sincs mi ütött belém, de be akartam fejezni az egészet. Ott volt az a repedt üvegdarab a folyosó egyik ablakában, már régen észre vettem, mikor nem látta senki, kiszedtem, aztán nem gondolkodtam, csak az alkalmas pillanatban végighúztam a csuklómnál. Egyszer, kétszer, rögtön elöntött a vér és minden olyan volt mint a régi időkben…- Sid szomorúan elhallgatott és meredt előre kifejezéstelen szemekkel. John idegessége lassan elpárolgott, csak a szánalom maradt meg és a kétségek, mit tehetett volna másképp.  
\- Felejtsd el a múltat. Mert az nem jön vissza, soha többé. – mondta tárgyilagosan.  
Sid leverten vette tudomásul a hallottakat.  
\- Gondolom…  
\- És nagyon fáj a kezed? – érdeklődött John összeugró gyomorral nézegetve a másik alaposan bekötözött sérülését.  
\- Nem annyira. – válaszolt Sid és úgy látszott, nem tulajdonít jelentőséget annak, ahogy bánt magával.  
John bólogatott, aztán perceken át zavartan hallgattak mind a ketten.  
\- Ugye nem hagysz itt ? – kérdezte Sid esdeklő pillantásokkal és közel hajolt Johnhoz. A bőre lázasan forró volt, ahogy John karjára tette a tenyerét. John kedvetlenül húzódott el tőle.   
\- Hagyj most békén. – utasította és nem is értette, miért hiszi azt Sid, hogy könnyen lép túl ezen. Siden látszott a csalódás, de hajthatatlan fények villantak a szemeiben, a mosolya kiéhezett és vágyódó volt.  
\- Az én tökéletes Johny-m, kiugrik a szívem a helyéről, ha csak rám nézel. Csoda, hogy még nem történt meg…Veled akarok lenni…Érezni akarlak…- hajolt az ajkaihoz epekedve Sid és John tudta, hogyan érti ezt. Már szóba hozta párszor, de John mindig kitért az egyenes válasz alól. Érdekelte, de félelemmel is töltötte el a dolog.  
\- Nem Sid…azt nem…- ellenkezett és amint megérezte Sid nyelvét a szájánál, elfordította a fejét, hogy ne tudja megcsókolni.   
\- Azt álmodtam, megtörtént, veszettül jó volt. Mikor felébredtem, minden nedves volt körülöttem és a legnagyobb izgalomban voltam…- motyogta fájdalmas arccal Sid.  
\- Csak a gyógyszerek miatt van. – vágott a szavába elvörösödve John és az izgalom hideglelésként szaladt végig a gerincén.   
\- Rosszul gondolod, azért van, mert szeretlek John… bármit megteszek érted, vagy neked. – tett még egy kísérletet Sid, hogy Johnhoz közeledjen, de csak ellenséges visszautasítást kapott. Johnnak elege lett Sid patetikus viselkedéséből. Hogy mint egy szerencsétlen, ugyanazt ismételgeti és azt hiszi, emiatt majd sajnálatból enged neki.   
Felállt az ágyról, a szemei indulatos szikrákat szórtak.  
\- Nem fogok veled lefeküdni Sid, vedd tudomásul! Itt és most biztosan nem ! És ha még egyszer ártasz magadnak, esküszöm az életemre, hogy nem jövök többet ide! – közölte mogorván.  
Sid szája tátva maradt, még talán levegőt is elfelejtett venni egy darabig, csak bólogatott, jelezvén hogy úgy lesz, ahogy John akarja. Józanabb ész szerint.   
\- Érted, amit mondok?! – kérdezte John.  
\- Értem. – válaszolta szűkszavúan Sid.  
John pedig rájött, hogy Sid még mindig mennyire labilis és sosem lehet tudni, mi jár a fejében. Olyan, mint egy időzített bomba. És ez rohadtul nyomasztó.  
Késő délután volt már, mikor vissza értek Sid albérletébe. Bár John tudta, leghelyesebb az lenne, ha haza menne. Csak néhány italt ivott, de ettől is ittasnak érezte magát. Az ajtó előtt hezitált, aztán mégis eleget tett Sid invitálásának és belépett a lakás ajtaján. Üres és szomorú volt és ezt tetézte kissé alkoholos állapota. Sid előrement és mire John megjelent a szobában, ő már öntött is neki egy pohár italt.   
\- Nem kérek…- intett John és inkább leült az ágyra. Sid visszarakta a poharat az asztalra, levette a bőrkabátját és szintén leült. Mélabús csend feszült közöttük. Csak ültek egymástól nem túl messze és John lopva szemügyre vette Sidet. A kócos haja és a kicsit sápadt arca, a lángoló szemei, még mindig különlegesek voltak John számára. Sid gyönyörű volt és punk, tiszta és mocskos, féktelen és szelíd egyszerre. Veszélyes kombináció… John meg akarta állítani az időt, hogy még nézhesse kicsit, ám ekkor észrevette Sid karján a már gyógyult, halvány tűszúrás nyomokat. Ezek az kicsi, már szinte láthatatlan pontok, fájdalom, könnyek és halálvágy útját bejárva emlékeztették arra mennyit szenvedett Sid a kórházban. És ő tehetetlen szemlélőjeként küszködött vele minden egyes, átkozott nap. Összeszorult a gyomra és homályos lett a szeme.  
\- Látod, már majdnem eltűntek és a vágás nyoma is alig látszik. – mosolyodott el Sid, amikor meglátta, mit néz annyira John, aki ettől zavarba jött.  
\- Hiányzik még a heroin? – érdeklődött alig hallhatóan.  
Sid meglepődött a kérdésen.  
\- Csak az eufória, amit okoz. – válaszolta habozva, de őszintén és John arra gondolt, milyen nehéz lehet most neki. Küzdeni és élni a valóságban, mindenféle tudatmódosítás nélkül.  
\- Minden nappal könnyebb lesz. – mondta, hogy bíztassa Sidet.  
\- Igen tudom, és nem akarom újra elkezdeni a drogozást. Soha többet. Ha te velem maradsz, minden rendben lesz. – jelentette ki Sid elszántan csillogó szemekkel.  
\- Nem maradhatok örökké veled, mindkettőnknek megvan a saját élete. – csóválta a fejét John, de Sid közbevágott, miközben arcán rózsaszín pír tűnt fel.  
\- Nekem te vagy az életem John! – és a hangja megremegett.  
\- Sid, ne kezdjük újra. – ellenkezett fásultan John, de Sid nem hagyta abba.  
\- Szeretlek, az első perctől fogva, ahogy megláttalak. Te nem hagytál el, még a legsötétebb napokon sem. Megmutattad a kiutat ebből az egészből és el is tudom hinni, hogy lehet jó is. Hogy számomra is lehet. – Sid próbálta elmagyarázni, de John csak a fejét rázta makacsul, hogy neki és magának is mást bizonyítson.  
\- Ez csak hála, azért mert veled voltam. Majd jön más, akit valóban fogsz szeretni.   
\- Igen, hálát is érzek mindenért, amit értem tettél. De csodálatosnak tartalak és szeretlek, ezt tudom! Semmi más nem biztos, de ez igen! – Sid óvatosan John felé mozdult, égető vágy látszott a szemeiben. John erre elutasítóan az asztalhoz ment és kezébe vette a pohár italt, amit Sid töltött ki neki az imént. Sid letörten pillantott rá, és ölébe ejtett kezekkel bámult bele egyenesen John arcába. Szemeiben ezerféle érzelem kavargott a fájdalmakon át, a reménykedésig, a kérdéseken keresztül, a magában érzett bizonyos válaszokig.   
\- Nem értelek, párszor azt mondtad, kedvelsz, megcsókoltál, hozzám értél. Máskor egyértelműen undorítónak tartottál, gyűlöltél, amit meg is tudok érteni. Én is így érzek magam iránt… Teljesen összezavarsz !  
\- Én nem gyűlöltelek egy percig sem. Hiszen már mondtam…én csak nem vagyok a szavak embere, sem az érzelmeké. – szólt közbe John.  
Igyekezett kimértnek látszani, de ez mind kevésbé ment, főleg ha olyan kevés volt a távolság közte és Sid között. Akármit is csinált, Sid valahogy mindig keresztezte az útját, feltárva John előtte egy csomó ismeretlen és ambivalens érzelmet. Persze választhatott volna máshogy, hagyhatta volna a sorsára, de magát is meghazudtolva, akkor félretolva ridegséget, vele maradt azokon az embert próbáló napokon. Ezáltal betekintést nyerhetett néha kilátástalan szenvedésébe. Azok a szörnyű napok rajta is nyomot hagytak, még most is futkosott a hátán a hideg, ha ezekre a pillanatokra gondolt. Az egyértelmű vaksötétre, amiben sokáig nem látszott semmilyen kiút. Mégis ott maradt, mert látott valamit, ami fogva tartotta. Sid tekintetének fénytelen ragyogását, meggyötört arcának szépségét. Érezte az erőtlen érintéseit, amikor arra kérte, maradjon még. Később pedig ott lángolt ajkán Sid odaadó csókja, a sóhajai szenvedélyesek voltak, ahogy teste szorosan simult hozzá. Ezek kapcsolták Sidhez. Felbonthatatlanul. És be kellett látnia, akárhogy harcolt, nem sikerült közönyösnek maradnia, tagadásban élnie. A lelke egy része örökre Sidnél maradt, még ha nem is akarta, hogy így legyen.   
Letette az italt és vett egy mély levegőt, aztán vissza ült Sid mellé az ágyra.   
\- Mondj valamit…- kérte Sid és John érezte simítását a csuklóján amitől megborzongott. A mellkasa nehéz volt, ahogy Sidre tekintett és összeakadt a pillantásuk.  
\- Egy átkozott vallomást akarsz? Az igazat ? Rendben, legyen így Sidney. Kimondom, megérintettél belülről. És én féltem, szabadulni akartam az egésztől, de nem tudtam. Lehetetlen volt. Már messzire mentünk, sok mindent tettünk együtt. És már túl jó volt…Mindent felborítottál Sid. De nem jelenthettem ki csak úgy, hogy szeretlek, mert azt gondoltam, azzal az egy szóval nem mondtam volna el semmit. Ez régen több, mint egyszerű szeretet. Ez már túlmutat ezen a fogalmán. Beleivódtál a vérembe ! A puszta létezéseddel, az összes Istenverte ballépéseddel, a függőségeddel, ahogy rám pillantasz, ahogy hozzám szólsz, ahogy csókolsz, és ahogy kinézel. - hadarta el lángoló arccal John és lehajtotta a fejét. Izzadt a homloka és kapart a torka az idegességtől. Még soha senkinek nem mondott hasonlót, mert nem is érzett még ilyet.  
Sid elképedt a hirtelen jött igazságtól, hiszen eddig jobbára csak az ellenkezőjével találkozott John részéről. Az önámításba gondosan csomagolt ellenkezéssel.   
\- Ott vagy minden szívverésemben…- John hangja rekedt és elmosódott lett. A keserűség mardosta, a megkönnyebbüléssel keveredve.   
Sid ujjai megmozdultak és a karjáról váratlanul a mellkasára kerültek. John meghökkenve látta, ahogy ő is elpirul és fénylő mosoly jelenik meg felhevült és gyönyörű arcán.   
\- Érzed ?! – kérdezte John reménykedve.  
Sid pedig sokat sejtetően, jelentőségteljesen bólintott.   
\- Érzem…- suttogta hevesen bólogatva, ragyogó szemekkel.Végigsimított John mellkasán, majd visszatért az előbbi helyre. John karjára, onnan pedig a tenyerére és ujjaik találkoztak. John nem tiltakozott a közelség ellen, csak elmerült Sid igazi, gyerekes mosolyában. Sid így volt boldog, ezen az egyszerű módon. Sosem akart ennél többet, csak hogy John is felfogja, kimondja, azt, amit ő már talán régebb óta sejtett, mint John saját maga. A tények nem vakítottak, de most már számára is láthatóvá váltak és John ráeszmélt, hogy minden egyértelmű, kristálytiszta körülötte. Még sosem találkozott ehhez fogható fájdalmasan gyönyörű, valódi dolgokkal. Az érzelmek börtönének ajtaja hangos csattanással bezárult. De nem előtte. Hanem mögötte. És ő Siddel együtt életfogytiglan bent rekedt. Bent, a sötét, pulzáló, szív alakú cellában.


End file.
